Bloody Blades
by Demon's Poet
Summary: It's a story all of it's own. Blades, a ex-merc now freelancing, came home after his long life. Came home to a place that holds nothing but memories of torture as his past would be a creature all of it's own. A monster, of it's own making. A monster created by his parents and sibling's actions towards him. All his life, he's hated his family, (Discontinued until further notice!)
1. NOTE!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

I own nothing from saga or the Sonic the hedgehog theme. All I own are my characters.

This is a very messed up thing, mainly cause of my main character is really messed up in the head. There is Yaoi, that is a warning to you homo-phobics.

Read and review please! I need help I got a few more chapters than what are already up ready but I still need more help. And Also, I got up to chapter five done. So anyone who has a character they might want to see put in this, please, send me a bio, a picture, a description, their his history, skills, weapons, powers, all of that good stuff. WARNING! I also need help with seeing where this will go and end up. PLEASE! Help!

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE PARTS NOT MEANT FOR YOUNGER READERS! READ AT OWN RISK! I WILL NOT BE HELD RELIABLE FOR ANYTHING THAT YOU READ CAUSE YOU READ IT AND I WARNED YOU AGAINST IT! **


	2. Blades Return

-Chapter one-Blades Return-

A seemingly normal heighted figure who seemed to carry, something, HUGE on his back, it was basically the same size as he was, and that was around five foot nine. Maybe a little taller, the figure was as he exited the train, walked onto the platform and then looking around he sighed. A blood red trench coat, opened showing his black wife beater shirt. Under that were a pair of grey light leatherish jeans, with blood red straps and pockets with them. Holding around the waste was a black upper belt that went from his hip to his side and back down in a loop for some sort of fashion, and under that and in the same belt loops, was a crimson belt, holding up his pants against his small, feminine figure. He also has a black and red stripped tie on, one of those loose high schooler ties that aren't really meant for anything other than fashion. On his hands were gloves the same color as his jeans, but, the strange thing about this figure, it seemed, he had, animalistic features. Like the strange spines on his head, or the wolfish ears and tail. It was very, odd to say the least. Then his skin, or, fur in a way. Silver, completely. On his cheeks were three little scratches, on each side. Then over his right eye was one longer cut like thing. But it didn't touch the eye ball. Above his cute little nose, was a pair of glasses, black lensed sun glasses that were set loose away from his eyes a bit but still not too far so they wouldn't stay on, what those glasses would usually concealed, were his blood shot red iris eyes. Strange, yet, it'd seem normal for this, creature. Sighing he'd turn and look around the platform of the train station. Seeing no one he knew. No one from his past, no one who would of followed him. He smiled. Thinking he finally got away from it. Finally got away from his family, from his duties, from all the crap that they put him through day in and day out. Finally away from the bloody royals that turned his life into a living hell. He was almost like a damned robot. Taking a deep breath, Blades would end up taking a few steps away from the now, departing train. Walking with his paws in his red trench jacket. His black gothic combat boots dropping onto the metal platform as he took steps towards the exit and stairs. Once Blades had made it right in front of the stairs down. He smiled and backed up a bit, then went with a running jump onto one of the side rails. Gliding down it like he was a skater or something. Sliding fast, really fast he'd hop off still entire set of stairs up. Flying a bit through the sky gracefully as his trench flapped around in the air, the blood red patterns moving to the air as he started to do a one-eighty and making his back face the ground, as he landed twenty. Twenty, feet away from the stairs on his feet. He had done the basics of a back flip. Some of the predestines caught sight of the hedgehog's little stunt show. Blades gracefully bowed and then stood straight up, average for a human height, but still tall for one of his race. He'd hear the tapping of a foot behind him as he slowly turned, facing a smaller maybe four foot five tall hedgehog. It was just as the stories seemed. A blue heroic colored Hedgehog. Sonic, the hedgehog, started to speak with a mellow-tone. "Hey silver. What's new?" Obviously he confused me for someone else. "Uh...what?" Blades replied as Sonic grabbed his arm. "Come on. We don't wanna miss the party!" Blades eyes, still widen in shock from this whole thing would be dragged at speeds, completely on their own level. Only thing that others would see was a mix of a silver and blue blur as they sped along. Instantly stopping outside of the park. Once Sonic had let go of Blades he quickly moved over to a bush and started to hack up a lung! Almost throwing up before just spitting out some large amounts of saliva. "Gah...Jezz...warn me before you do that would yuah?" Sounding nothing like this Silver obviously, Sonic seemed pleasantly surprised then walked over and patted him on the back. "It's alright bud. By the way, when'd you're voice get deeper? You sound like Shadow." Blades turned his head to him. "What?" Still confused he stood up. "I'm sorry but, I think you've got me confused for someone else." Blades said as he shifted his weight. Finally showing off that fem-boy stand with the handle of the large object on his back going downwards. Blades gave a bit of a cocked brow as Sonic looked him over again. Then noticing the little red scratch like marks on Blades's cheeks. "Hey...Now that you mention it, I guess it make sense, you don't look exactly alike, and you seem more like Shadow, yet with Silvers colors. Oh well...Crap..Well we can't turn back now..What's your name?" Blades cocked both brows now. A little surprised that he's already getting his name asked. "It's...Blades..Blades Kecashi. Nice to meet you." Bowing his head lightly as sonic held out his hand. "Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Taking it both of them started to shake hands as more people like them began to show up. First was a young looking male, probably thirty, a yellow fox like with two tails. "Hey Tail! Meet our new friend Blades!" Shouting to him as Tails walked over with a wave to us, Blades ended up returning that wave with one. Then once Tail's was in shouting distanced for him to yell back. "Sonic! Do you need your eyes checked!? That's-" Cutting himself off as he drew closer he seen the difference right away. Then ran up and bowed. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to confuse you with another friend of ours!" Blades just chuckled and patted the four foot three tall fox boy on the head. "Don't worry your friend did that right away too. So, one of you two mind explaining to me what this party's about?" Blades asked exchanging a glance from tails to sonic and back. "Well, it's a party to celebrate a Amy's birthday." Sonic said. Blades eyes widened. First the tall story told hero Sonic the Hedgehog, then mechanical wiz Tails, and now the lovely Amy Rose? Thoughts about him just trying to find an apartment today were enough shock. But actually meeting Sonic and his little group of friends. After a few moments of chatting though he quickly learned they were pretty, 'normal'. But in a quick second all he could feel is something grasping him and screaming "Sonic~!" As he started tumbling over landing onto the ground catching himself on with his hands in a push up position as the pink hedgehog lied on-top of him, arms wrapped completely around him cuddling furiously. "Oh Sonic I knew you'd be here I just new it!" She seemed to shouted as Blades then spoke sounding like Shadow. "I'm not Sonic!" In quick shock she jumped up shrieking then to a quick apologizing moment. "I'm so, so, so sorry Shado-" She thought for a moment and looked up. Realizing that Shadow almost always called Sonic faker. Taking a few moments to read his face. "Silver?" Sonic butted in. "Eerrrt...wrong, try again." She looked to Sonic and Tails confused then looked back up at him. Blades would be leaning back, taller than all of them and having an object just a little shorter that he was on his back. With a handle sticking out the top. His silver fur, his fashion. It was, as if someone mixed Silver and Shadow together. Then quickly she jumped up and shrieked. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought..." She bowed again and again before Blades patted her on the head and spoke up. "Calm down. I'm Blades Kecashi. You must the energetic Amy Rose." He said with a charming smile. And now she was thinking someone Mixed Sonic's looks, with Silver's colors, and Shadow's fashion and voice all together or something. It was strange enough to make her blush. It quickly reminded her of Sonic. Yet shaking her head she smiled and took his hand shaking it. "It's certainly nice to meet you Blades." Nodding back at her, he turned his head and smiled to Tails and Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes and Tails just snickered a bit. After a while of chatting though. The group seemed to learn that Blades weren't originally from this area, or the near areas surrounding the country they were in. "So, wait, where are you from then?" Tails asked curiously. "I could actually tell you to be honest, all I remember from before waking up from the black out, was my name, bits of my childhood. And my skills of the sword he said as he looked to his left. The large object near him, showing the shape of a large sword leaning against a park bench as Sonic and Tails had been sitting on the park table in-front of them. Blades leaning against a tall tree and Amy had been sitting in the grass conversing with them. "Well, that must really stink." Amy replied. "Yeah I guess, but it also means I get to run around free of a past, and nothing to hold me back. So I guess there are good things about it." Chuckling lightly as Blades spoke back to Amy. Then he heard an odd voice, sounding similar to his. "What's this? Silver, I think I found your father!" A voice shouted from down the small path that lead towards where Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Blades were. Walking out two figures, no three would emerge. Standing the same height as Sonic, Shadow with black and red quills. Next to him, another same height liked figure, Silver obviously from his colors. Silver had spoke up to Shadow. "Hey man not cool! You know I was an orphan!" Shrugging a bit as Shadow laughed. Proceedingly the third figure was laughing too. A female voice, seemed like one Blades knew from his past. Out stepped a bat girl. Some nice curves now that Blades thought about it. It was Rouge, actually Blades knew her. On a personal level. Standing there as Rouge hadn't seem to really notice him, she thought he was talking about Sonic. Then she looked over to Blades.

(Blades POV.)

She was staring at me for a moment before I chuckled and waved. Then I heard a Shrek and watched Rouge fall onto her backside. "Jezz Rouge, you look like you seen a ghost." Chuckling as I walked over and offered my hand to help her up. "I thought you disappeared off the map." She seemed really shocked as she took my hand. I helped her up to her feet then watched her force herself to trip towards me. When I caught her she had nuzzled into my jacket and my wife beater. "Mmmm...Almost as warm as I remember, but, that was when you didn't have either of these on." She snickered as she started to stand again. I chuckled back as Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Silver all stared in shock, not that she only knew me, but they all knew what she meant by that one comment. Silvers jaw was literally on the ground. He was an obvious virgin, but still someone who'd know their way around a bedroom. For Sonic and Shadow. Well they didn't seem like virgins, but who knows anything's possible. And for Tails well. He was just a really fucking smart kid. "So, what are you all staring at?" I asked them, when I then noticed Amy, she was blushing horribly as she obviously also knew what Rouge meant before. "You...You two know each o-other?" Amy asked. Then Rouge replied. "Well of course. This big hunk of soldier boy saved my hide, more times than I can count, nearly took it once too. The day we met, you remember that day huh Blades?" I made a evil smirk as I pushed my sunglasses up. "Of course. How could I forget? That day you walked straight up to me and tried to rob me blind. We fought for a few hours, then once we realized where we actually were...Well, I don't think they need to hear the rest of the tale." Chuckling a bit as Amy's blush went from a cherry red, to a bloody crimson. Shadow and Sonic had exchanged glances. And Tails was just fascinated by the whole thing. Rouge had been laughing hard as she held her side. Knowing it was creeping everyone but Blades out. Shaking his head, Shadow finally said something. "So, who exactly are you Blades?" Cocking a brow, I replied simply. "Eh, That depends on your point of view. I'm technically an engineer student. But I teach swordsmen ship, I also teach how to use all other weapons, then I'm also a freelancer and a whole bunch of other things. Why do you ask?" He smirked. "Because now, you and me are more alike then ever." It was a bit of a shock from him but I took it as a complement. Then I looked to the path again as more guests rived. One feline this time, with a couple of rabbit girls and boys. Surprising to me for I never seen those races outside of story books. But, then again, I was lying, to hide my actual past and my sheltered, and abusive life pushed me into being in the position I was in. I kept my mouth shut as they greeted everyone. The best part was, I was standing next to Silver as the feline looked over. Then quickly she blushed eyes widened and pointed. "T-t-two...two...two..s...si..si...silvers..." She was acting like she had actually seen a ghost. Then Silver looked over to me, then her. "Uh, no...wait..It's not what it seems Blaze. This is-" Cut off by the bunny girls charging him. "AHHH~" They seemed to like to play with him. "Uncle Silver!" One of them shouted as I looked to Blaze and pointed to the little ones. "Oh..them, there my nephews and necises." There were four of the kids. The oldest one must of been around eight, then going downwards it would go Eight, six, five, five. The one boy and girl was basically twins. Then the oldest looked up at me and then down to Silver. Then quickly to Blaze. "Blaze! Why couldn't you date this guy!? He's way cooler!" The oldest little girl said to Blaze. All I could do was giggle as I looked up to the sky. Blaze was shocked and blushing, horribly. "M-Matty! That is no way to speak to your Aunt! Plus, this man is a stranger..." Mumbling something that I was still able to hear. "A hot stranger, but a stranger none the less..." Is what I heard coming from her lips. Then I heard something of that of like a whipping of the air as I moved my head, a hole would appear in the tree as a fist would be stuck through it. "Thief! Give me back my Jewels!" It was Knuckles. It had to be him. "Thief!" The group stared at Knuckles like he was crazy. I then spoke up. "You realize this is more embarrassing for me than you right?" With a quick side step I dodged another fist that he had swung with. It put a bigger hole in the tree, but that aloud him to come unstuck. "Now...I'll get my-" He had been shut up by a feminine boot to his crouch. It was hilarious! Amy, Shadow, hell, even Tails was laughing. Rouge then began to speak in a growl. "How dare you touch my toy! Who do you think you are?" Toy? I had wondered. Why am I a toy? I thought I was her ex. Must mean she want's me back or something. Shaking my head I started to walk before I felt a hand on my chest as I ended up stopping. Yet another female, Stopping me from walking down the path to leave. This time, it was Sally. "Oh, where are you going handsome?" I ended up cocking my brow at her as I turned back to the group behind me. Sonic had ran up to us and greeted Sally personally with a hand shake and a very, loving, hug. This seemed to piss Amy off bad. No one really noticed though, well other than me that is. She had stood up and walked off towards the pond. I had sighed lightly as I looked to Sonic. "Oi, give me a few moment's will you?" Sonic nodded then turned his head to converse with Sally again. Then quickly, actually it was surprising, for my size, my speed was close to Sonics, except, I had more control and I was more versitile and precise in my actions. Stopping a bit away as I slowly came upon the small sandy 'beach' of this pond, more like a lake actually. I heard the sniffly girl, lightly sighing and sobbing. I had stood there in silence for a few moments watching her cry. It actually brought a tear to my own eye. Kind of pissed me off too. I ended up sitting down next to her, she hadn't noticed me for she had been to focused on something. I smiled and started to speak. "Beautiful huh?" I said, looking outwards at the lake. The water reflecting the depths of the sky. She about jumped up scared out of her mind. Looking towards me cause I had said something and scared her. "Hey...you ok?"" I asked her, watching tears down her cheek she shook her head. She mustn't want to talk. I sighed and took off my large jacket and layed it down next to me, Exposing my silver arms and my gloves looked more, well natural on me now. Then I reached over to the coat and folded it, then layed it in my lap. And without a second thought I forced her down. Putting her head on my lap and on my jacket. Letting her use it as if a pillow. "Rest kiddo...you look like your ready to fall into the long sleep." As I called it by a slang name. I smiled and petted her as she had seemed to be surprised by my, forceful yet compasionet friendly action. "Why...are you so nice to me?" She asked. I was a little confused by the question. I mean, why wouldn't I be nice to her? "Hehe...Why wouldn't I be nice? I mean, you've never given me a reason to resent you. So, why would I be mean? Just a waste of time in my opinion." By the look on her face, the answer, wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but either way, she seemed to smile at it. She ended up rolling over and cuddling into my stomuch. My black sleeveless T-shirt keeping my fur from touching hers. I continued to pet her lightly. Moving her quills around and playing with her hair as she seemed just to fall asleep on my lap. It had been about a half hour sense I left to come find her. She was well asleep. I ended up picking her up and her in my jacket, Letting her use it as a blanket as I walked back to where I do believe the rest of them were still at. I mean I still heard their voices. Amy rose, asleep in my arms as I walked through the forest. Never thought I'd even hear of a day like this. Sighing lightly it brought me joy knowing that I made her smile. Even in her sleep. Beauty at it's best. I just snickered as I came into view of the camp. I seen Tails sitting against a tree drawing something on a scetch pad. Silver, Blaze, and the little bunnies were all playing together. Sonic had been sitting next to Rouge, Knuckles, and Sally, and Shadow. Wait, where is Shadow? Once everyone turned to see me carrying Amy, Sonic looked over at me confused. "Blades!? What happened to Amy?" Everyone had stopped what they were doing seeing me carrying her in my arms. "She just fell asleep, I was he-" Quickly before I could finish Amy yawned and leaned up. Hugging my with her arms wrapped around my neck. I was so confused. And obviously everyone. Yawning again she opened her eyes and looked around, arms still around my neck. "Oh...morning everyone...wait. What are you guy's doing in my appartment?" Her eyes shot wide as she seen the surroundings, then looked to me with her arms around me. That's when she had remembered what happened. I had her lay down in my lap and rest for a while she smiled at me and nuzzled me lightly. The best part was, when Sonic seen this. I could of swarn I seen him be a bit flustered by that. "Morning Blades..." I smirked and looked down at her and repayed her nuzzlement with one of my own. Teasing Sonic a bit. "Mornin' to yourself beautiful." I smirked waitting to see how far sonic will let this go on as I flirt with this girl. She giggled and blushed a little. "Thank you." "Don't mention it." I said back to her. Then I let her get down out of my arms and took my jacket back. The large trench coat swung around after I got it back, and fit on me perfectly. Almost as if it was specially made just for me. I stood there with it open and pulling something up out of it. Something small attached to a wire. Then I popped it into my ear. Amy just stared for a moment before looking over to Sonic, who had still been watching. Hoping to get him back for some of the pain he had just put her through. She looked up at me and asked me a question. "Hey Blades, I gotta secret to tell you." She said in a, bit of a hushed voice. So I bend over, pulling the ear bud out and listening for this secret. She then quickly leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed lightly from this and notice Sonic still staring. I stood straight up staring back at him, getting a small grin as I shifted my body in a more feminine position. I looked to Amy and started to speak. "Aw, that was sweet of you Amy." I said, teasing the now flustered Sonic. She looked to Sonic, and seen my small grin later when she looked back. And seen what I was doing. I was helping Sonic stand up and take his woman. At least that's what I was trying to do. Shadow and Rouge sat there, snickering and giggling as Knuckles watched with amusement in his eye. Although Blaze and Silver were still playing with the little ones, silver looked over once in a while. For a few moments I waited, as Sonic seemed to be in deep thought. I then smiled and walked over to him, a genuine smile. Standing next to Sonic, I put my hand on his shoulder, slowly opened my mouth, thinking of giving him some advice, but instead. I tricked him, into thinking I had something to say when all I did was quickly get behind him before he had time to react, and pushed him towards Amy. It was ironic in some sense. Seeing how I was a womanizer, and a hopeless romantic, but above it all, my good side rose in me and kicked my nature square in the balls. I watched as Sonic approached Amy. They started talking and smiling, Amy told him something, and then he blushed. Horribly so. "Ah...young love." I whispered to myself, almost only mouthing the words as I turned towards the exiting trail. Everyone was so focused on Amy and Sonic. I stopped before leaving and turned my head to face them. I spoke up. "Happy birthday Amy." And with that I started leaving, that though, shook everyone back into reality, and watched as I stepped away. Leaving the park like area, before the party even was close to being over.

(General POV)

Blades continued to walk and think to himself. Remembering home, yet, things didn't change in his mind. He wanted to stay far away. Stay very far away. Wanting nothing to do with his family. Sighing as he would be walking through the park, but away from the group that he had been with just a few moments ago. He'd walk over one of those pond bridges, then he just walked over to the edge and looked over and out to the water. Watching in silence as he seen to animals, next to each other, two ducks swimming together. He smiled and looked up to the sky. Wondering if one day. He'll ever get his chance to be happy. "Well, well, well...Look who came to pay us a visit boys." a male voice, a familiar one too. Knowing it was probably that jackass 'Knight' as he was called. Turning around slowly Blades would get a glimpse of the group, of twenty or so. All staring him down as it was true. The voice belonged to 'Knight', or as Blades knew him mainly as Xavier. "Heh...Blades has come back home, to pay a visit to his old friends." One of them spoke up after Xavier did. "Get 'em boss!" That's right, Blades was part of an old gang when he was younger, but left without so much as a note on the nightstand to them. "Oh Blades my friend, you know that little stunt you pulled is gonna end up costin' yuh. Seeing how the rules is, if you want out, you have to fight everyone in the gang." Smirking Xavier was, he was waiting for something like this. "Get him!" He shouted, and that was it, as quick as a flash, the group started to attack Blades. With a smirk though, Blades wouldn't be holding back. Dodging the attacks like it was nothing. Knives, pipes, bats, hell someone even brought a nailed up two-by-four out to play with. And all Blades could do is dodge for the time being. Sighing as he side stepped one swing and tripped the swinger. Making him fall face first into the stone. "You guy's already know you won't win." Blades had finally spoke up, his face as calm as ever. "You, that's one reason I hate you Blades. You're always so calm. So cool. And so COCKY!" At the last words Knight had drawn his own weapon, which was a katana that Blades had given him for his birthday before he left. Actually it was the day right before he left. Knight had never let go of it. Not in the seven years Blades had been gone. Standing there, the black cloak flapping in the air while the hedgehog charged Blades. The Ebony colored hedgehog seemed more disappointed than angered. Swinging his blade wildly as Blades would just keep dodging until making a twist quick and fast, leg sweeping almost, but prepared, Knight had moved pasted it and was unaffected. But it wasn't to knock him off his feet it was for a quick shot to draw his own sword. Seeing how it was basically the same length as his height. Only a few inches shorter. It was a five foot blade. And it was a buster sword that Blades wielded one handed. "So that's what you were doing all this time. Training...to surpass her. Weren't you?" Blades didn't' reply. "Heheh...Of course that's why you left. You wanted to be the very best. You wanted to train so much, you never stopped. Not when the gang tried to pull you into it in the beginning, not when you kicked the gang leaders ass, not when you became leader, not when you had already surpassed 'Veniom'." That name, when it was spoken, made Blades sigh lightly. "I remember when you were the nice guy. What happened to you that drove you to this? Before the gangs, you and me were like brothers, in the gangs, comrades and still brothers. Now...We're strangers-" Cutting him off Blades spoke. "In two different planes of existence. Unlike yours, which has beauty in it. Mine is a cold road of nothing but death and decay. Stuck in my prison till the end of time. Waiting until it's my turn to pass the torch." He said standing there, shouldering the blade, and getting ready for a fight. "The reason, I changed, was the day I left. Veniom told me to meet her. When I did...She tried to kill me. She put my life to the test. Wanting to end my life. Cause she found out what I had done in the past, without knowing it." 'Knight' would shake his head. "What? No, no way. Veniom would never raise her hands against us. I mean, she was our teacher, and then she was the person who gave us the advice to take this gang on, control it, and help others. Why are you lying to me Blades!?" He shouted to him.

(Blades POV)

I would sigh again. "Cause, remember the day I called you, and told you that I was disappearing for a while." to which he replied. "Yeah, what about it?" Smirking I told him, sat there, and told him the whole story. From beginning to end. I told him how I murdered her little brother, on accident, but it was still like murder. That's how it felt. "The irony of how this all ended was. She asked me a question, she asked me, 'Why didn't I tell her about killing her brother'? I had told her the truth too. Cause I was afraid, I was afraid of a great many things. Mainly the day we squared off." I started to snicker uncontrollable. Bursting into laughter, holding my gloved palm to my face. 'Knight' would be standing there shocked. But then the question arose. "Why are you alive then, or rather how?" I removed my hand from my face and gave him a light smile. Then I grabbed the sword handle of my own. "Isn't it obvious? I had surpassed her." I said with my calm face, it wasn't happy, sad, or evil, just cold. My eyes didn't hold anything but a void now. Remembering, how I ended up ending that fight. The best part was. I didn't kill her. I just brought her to a hospital outside of town and disappeared. Knowing one day she'd come for revenge. "You...Bastard!" 'Knight' shouted charging with a blade thrust. Quickly though, I had sidestepped and sent the flat side of my blade slamming into the back of his head. Sending him to the floor unconscious with nothing worse than a headache when he awakens. "There are things you still need to grow up and understand Xavier..." Sighing as he walked away. Straight towards the train stations direction. The strange part was. After beating Xavier, and the group of jackasses with him. Something changed, for a second time inside of me. I thought to myself, Why? Why must I carry the burden of being the nice guy? With a sigh, I already knew the answer to that question. I stopped in mid-walk to turn around. Noticing Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and the rest of them, they had witnessed, and probably heard almost everything. They might of thought I killed someone. Although quickly, Sonic, and knuckles had checked pulses and nodded to each other. Without any sort of speaking to them about anything. I turned towards the exit of the park. And start my stride again. Leaving the park to go to my old apartment, or 'safe' house as it was. Amy would just stare at me as I walked away.

-End of Chapter 1.-  
_

Author's Note: Age's shall be disclosed NOW! Blades:20, Xavier:20, Veniom:25, Amy:16, Sonic:18, Shadow:18, Tails:14, Knuckles:18, Rouge:19,Silver:20, Blaze:20, Bunny girl #1:8, Bunny boy #2:6, Bunny twins: 5 the both of them. (More ages as more characters show up. Btw, please leave a note if I left out any characters that were used that will appear later in the story. (Which is anyone who was given a name or specific meaning like the little bunnies. Thank you.) That concludes Chapter one...HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! This is a mix of Sonadow, shadilver, shadamy, sonamy, sonilver, a lot of things depending on how the story goes. (Also...Blades is a Hedgewolf. Any questions to those who want to spoil the future plan of his flash back for yourselves, send me a message and I'll tell you what happened to him when he was a kid. -Blades-


	3. Home Sweet Home

Also, I typed this without even posting it at all. I have no names for chapters, or even this Fanfic...To be honest, I got no direction. Just, making it interesting. Going with things that just happen. This will be a on going set up. I plan to update...Whenever I get time, which will most likely be frequent. Anyway, Amy love story with Sonic, (Or shadow, or possibably someone else. IDK Yet.) Disclamer! I own no characters other than Blades, Veniom, and Xavier 'Knight'. Please do like if you actually like it. Give me possibably critizium, do me a favor and maybe give me ideas for directions of a story. Other wise, I'ma end up having this go through out and just continue the directions I'm going. (WARNING!) I will end up having very blood battles, and have...parts not suitible for a, younger, age group in here. Although, only pats like that, that will be shown are the ones where Blades (No not actual knives or swords) is involved in. Meaning if Kecashi is 'playing' around., that is where it get's...descriptive. Anyway. Thank you for reading. Chapter two coming soon!

_  
-Beginning of Chapter 2-Home Sweet Home

Sitting on the couch of the lovely penthouse, large almost like a actual two story home. The large lay out, making anyone who hasn't lived there for a while, get surprises around every corner. The white couch felHis eyes were closed as he was in the living room, which really was the largest part of the place. The upstairs had a few bedrooms and it's own kitchen, down stairs had a gormay kitchen, bathrooms, a pool\bath house sort of deal, and the master bedroom would be downstairs. Sighing as the white walls, reminded him of his life. White and plane, yet, stained to the the blood of someone else or his own. Sighing as he began to sit up. He heard knocking at his door. Wondering who it could be, Blades would stand up and walk to the door. "Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door. And with a quick blur of blue in the air. Something Zoomed right past him, then jumpped in the air. Landing on his couch. Behind that would be a voice. "Hey Sonic! You don't just barge in one someone like that!" it was a familiar female voice. he turned to see Amy had come too. "Heh, uh...welcome to my humble a boud? I guess?" Still chuckling a little as I gave a gesture for her to follow. Strange thing is, Knuckles, tails, and Rouge came too. And another one, a little rabbit girl. Probably around the age of thirteen. "Hmm..." I rubbed my chin then just shrugged and smiled. Waving the rest of them in. "Come in and make yourselves at home. But I swear you break something, I'm sending you down the express 'elevator' myself." Making a threatening jest, yet if Shadow was here. he might have to make good on that joke. Sighing a bit as he shut the door behind everyone. "So...this is what it's like to be rich. It's nice." Knuckles said. Rouge was so distracted by the art work, and some of the jewels to say anything. And Tails, well let's just say he found the garage that was up here. Connected from the down stairs, his own garage filled with his creations, and vehicles, Tails would most likely be having a ball. Although having a feeling that he might come up and ask something sooner or later "So..." Blades said as everyone was so distracted, Amy with the view of the whole city, Sonic with the couch, he'd probably be asleep in a few seconds, Rouge with my things, and Knuckles was still wondering how the hell he was able to affored this. That's when Blades realized something. Where'd the little rabit girl go? He whistled loudly to break the attentions, it turnes out the bunny had been in the garage, but she dragged Tails back with her when she heard hima callin'. "So...What are you all doing in my appartment?" Blades asked. Still never getting a normal gesture of thanks for letting them in. "Uh...Ask Amy. She's the one who dragged us along." Sonic said shrugging. Then she looked at him with an anger'd face. "No I didn't I said I was worried, and then you brought the rest of us here to see how he was doing! By the way Blades, what was with the fight in the park?" And As quick as Sonic is, he said something else. "And how did you not end up killing any of them?" Really he just shrugged a bit. "Some rift raft thinking to take some money..." he said, mainly dodging the question. He started towards my garage cause he heard the strangest of noises. It was the sounds of construction. And once he walked in, he could see Tails hard at work. Working on one of his old cars that he was building but never finished. He stood there watching for a few moments then Tails noticed me. And waved. Blades replied waving myself and smiled. It really seemed that building and constructing things was the boy's pasition. Blades turned back and started to walk towards one of the bedrooms. It seemes no one really noticed that he wasn't exactly, dressed to have guests over. Mainly seeing how he was wearing tight boxer, and no shirt on. Quick as a bullet. Blades was on the stairs and upwards, walking straight towards one of the bedrooms. Seeing how he had way too fucking many, he stored things in some of them. From collectibles, to clothes, and even weapons. Blades walked into the smaller room and straight up to one of the dressers. Opening the door pulling out pair of Black leather pants, and then his black sunglasses, he always wore. Inside or out. Slipping into the pants and slipping the glasses atop his head. He walked out, looking as punk rock as ever. standing at the top of the stairs. No gloves, no shoes, his feet touching the nice soft carpet. Slowly walking down, he seemed more out of place around people. Slower paced, even slower than big, at least, that was his how he seemed. He just enjoyed things enough to slow down, and experience them more. He smirked half way down the long ass stairs, he jumped up onto the railing and let his feet, just glide down. seeing how at the bottum of his feet, were more animalistic, like a wolf paw, expect more human shapped. Comming down fast like a skater. Right at the bottum of the stairs was Amy, Rouge, and Sonic tall chatting, Rouge seen him coming down fast. And even Sonic would be fast enough to dodge this. But right when she went to block. Blades jumped. Right over them and doing a front flipped, mid air gymastics as he quickly caught himself on to higher metal poles, not too high, more like pull up bars. He'd be doing some strange stunts with um. Mainly swinging in cycrles on them at first then catching himself on his stomuch and balancing, then off setting that Balance to go forward into a bit of a flip. But, he'd use his feet, to catch him and make him swing upwards into a jumping spin. Catching himself on the other bar near it and swung up on that one and let go flipping in the air and landing right infront of the fire pit. Both feet grounded, arms out, and eyes shut. The best part was. When no one was paying attention. He had his ear buds in. He had swipped his Music player off the dresser counter and pocketed it eairlier. The music was blaring in his ears. Every one knew he could hear the voices for now. But he slowly started to move, almost dancing. Seeming like he was enjoying the dancing for a while, It was kind of slow dancing, and a mix of balliea. Not really caring who saw. Stopping with the music in an almost dead pose. The music player stopped after that, and he could hear clapping. Blades ended up looking up from his daze of the musical arts and looked at all of them as he pulled out the ear buds. Then quickly bowing.

(Blades POV)

"Wow..." He heard from Rouge. She's seen me do gymnastics before, but she was surprised at how good I was now. "Damn Blades, I didn't know you were that strong." His body was feminie, but he had been swinging like nothing before hand. "I'm surprised at the Dancing." Amy said, blushing a little. "I enjoyed that part." She gave off a hint of smirking flirtation. Surprising to hear coming from her, weirdest part was, Sonic, was blushing, horribly at me. Even worse when I looked at him. Turning away. "Uh...where's the bathroom?" He asked, I chuckled and pointed down the hallway under the stairs. "Thanks" I just started to burst out into a chuckle as he walked away. Either he really liked my act, or he REALLY 'liked' my dance. Lightly sighing he looked to the two girls who had been conversing. Then they looked at me, then nodded to each other. Quickly Rouge walked over to me and Amy walked down the hallway towards where ever Sonic went. "Hey, Blades, me and Ames were talking, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind letting us stay with you for a while?" I cocked a brow and leaned onto one hip. "Why'd you need to stay with me?" I tilted my head lightly. "Well, I'm losing my home in another week, and Ames is already staying with someone, but, that someone can't stand her, and she told me how he act's towards her. I want her out of that home before something bad, really happens." I shrugged to her reply and commented. "Sure, why the hell not?" Chuckling. "You guy's can move in with me. Not like the owner has any right to say anything with the money I've payed him. Actually, I probably payed him, four? Years worth of rent to keep this place in my name." Her eyes shot wide. "Wow...you're rich too?! What happened sense the last time we met? I mean, you came to me for work. Me! What the hell? How did you get out of the depressive lower class?" I chuckled and looked her dead in the eyes. "Gaining favors, can go a long way in the end." She got a pouty face, at that moment, I leaned down putting my face right into hers. Getting that calm face, the one that usually says to people, 'Don't fuck with me, you'll regret it.' She had blushed and opened her mouth to speak, then I took my opertune striking moment and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then I stood up and watched her blush even heavier. "B-Blades..." Eyes widdened as I just snickered. I turned around and walked towards the couch, hands in my pockets and my cool guy like act all going. It was always strange. It seemed to me that I was average, but everyone always told me that I had this look of someone that someone would wanna hang out with. The irony of the situation. I just had a style that I stuck with. Didn't care what anyone else thought. I shook my head from the thought to find Rouge had gone to find Amy and Sonic. Then outside the window I heard taping. Strangely I looked over to see a ebony black hedgehog shapped figure with ruby red irises. Looking straight at me. I smirked and walked over to the large window panel, then pointed for him to move away from it. Once he had moved, I leaned over to my right side and looked to a small panel with a number pad on it. Quickly pressing a few numbers the windows raised, and the ebony shaded hedgehog entered the room. "You could of been faster you know." He said if a fact, then I looked at him with a smirk. "And you could of teleported into here. So, I guess were even on the foolish meter." Me and Shadow had laughed at the jest, but in complete shock, and to be honest, he must of been drunk or something. He ran up and wrapped his arms around me in a hug and embrace. Well, it was a shock, but I'm not usually one to turn down a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms back around the smaller hedgehog, holding him in my embrace lightly. And that's when I realized something. Everyone had either gotten taller or I had gotten shorter. To be honest, I think they're taller. At least now they seemed to be five feet. It was fucking strange, out of no where. I guess I was shrinking. "Heh, uh...Shadow, mind explaining this new found kin-" Cut off as I felt a knee lifted up right under my crouch, I noticed Shadow's evil grin. Then he whispered. "Blades...mind explaining to me something? Mind explaining to me why all of a sudden, EVERYONE was in your home?" He asked, a bit timidly, and hostile like. It was such a strange position. The worst part was he had ended up, forcing me backwards into a wall. "Uh...I don't know what you mean Shadow." I said whispering back as he leaned up, putting his face right to mine. In his eyes, they weren't angry, yet, he seemed odd. To say the least. Sighing Shadow looked around and noticed Amy coming back. He looked up to me and kissed my cheek. As I stared at him, jaw nearly hitting the ground. "You tell anyone, you're lifes gonna end." He said in a whisper letting me go, then he walked around, swaying abit, he was obviously not sober. Probably drunk or something. Hopefully he'd passout before he could care out his threat. Amy came around the corner as she seen Shadow flip down onto the couch and fall asleep on the other side. Sonic was probably somewhere from what I knew. Amy slowly paced towards me as she seen Shadow, but quickly, he movements became quicker as she ran up to me. Stopping in front of me and opening her mouth to speak. "Is it true?" She asked in a sweet and innocent voice. She was taller too! It seems I got my heights all wrong. My boots made me seem taller. One of the two. "That I told Rouge yes to the both of you staying here? Yes, it is indeed true." Shadow's ear flickered as he heard me say that. For Amy's sake, he stayed there laying. Acting to be asleep, but I better watch out tonight. She had smiled with glee once she heard me say that though. Quickly hoping up and wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "Thank you thank you, Thank you!" She said all sweet like, very young and energetic. I smiled at her "No problem Ames." I said, giving her a nickname that she probably get's called alot, but whatever. She had blushed when she heard me say that. She smiled and shook her head a bit. The blush disappeared from Amy's cheeks. "Thanks again. Me and Rouge are gonna go home and pack our stuff." She quickly ran towards the door shoutting Rouge's name, but Rouge was already waitting for her outside the door. "Let's go Amy." Smiling they left and shut the door behind them. I heard the elevator arrive upwards back to my appartement too. Sonic, Tails, and That little bunny girl, what was her name? Cream I think, they must of all used the elevator in the private garage and left. After a few moment's of silence, I walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end of Shadow. Without another word, Shadow pounced ontop of me and had his hands holding me down. "So, mind explaining what Ames was talking about?" I chuckled lightly. "Her and Rouge needed a place to stay and asked me if they could hold up here for a while. I said sure. Why, are you jealous or something?" He seemed to blush, blushing, really heavily actually. Rose red were his cheeks colors.

(General POV)

Shadow, sitting ontop of Blades, straddling his lap from the looks over it as he was bend over holding him down. "So," Shadow spoke up. "So?" Blades asked. Shadow gave an evil smirk and nuzzled into Blades's chest, rubbing the nice warm chest fur. "Um...Shadow, I, didn't know you swung this way.." Surprised as Blades said it himself. Shadow looked up at him. Still smirking. "I'm Bi-sexual. Doesn't matter to me as long as their cute...And nice..."Mumbling that last part. Quickly pulling up on Blades shoulders though he came up face to face with him. And forced Blades into a kiss, yet, there was no resistence after a few seconds. Actually, it seemed Blades, was enjoying it. He was eagerly kissing him back as Blades's arms went around Shadow, holding each other in their embrace. Shadow in his usual clothing, a black pair of jeans, and a white T-shirt. Shadow started to kick his shoes off as Blades pulled his hands up and slowly used his mouth to pull off Shadow's gloves for him.

(Shadow's POV)

This was it. Blades and me, were holding each other tightly, in a loving embrace. It was, enjoyible, for some reason, He made me feel strange, even in my drunken state. I don't know how I had found myself in this situation, but I'm kind of liking it more and more. Blades probably knows that when I wake up to find us next to each other I'm either going to flip out or snuggle into him. I guess he's ready for that. Quickly I was surprised and in a bit of shock as Blades had leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so soft, so nice, they tasted like strawbarries. At that point, I knew he ware some sort of lip products, his eyes seemed brighter too. It was strange. I eagerly kissed back, forcing my tongue into his mouth and made ours intertwine. The strangest thing about this though. It wasn't sex, it was cuddling and making out with a hot male who could prossibably kick my ass. And if I can admit that without a problem. That means that this guy, would probably be immortal or something. I kept thinking back though, remembering how Maria told, to find a way to be happy, how find a way to smile, To find a person to care for. I think I found that person. But how should I know. I'm too drunk to even think straight. Once our makeout moment was over. I layed my head on his chest and shut my eyes. Lightly breathing, then whispering his name. "Blades..."

(Blades POV)

To hear my name whispered from Shadow, to find him laying on my chest after a few moment's of intense emotions. It was all strange to me. I never expected something like this from Shadow. I never expected him to feel this way for me. Then again I smelt alchohal on him, so I was ready to take that chance I guess seeing how I didn't fight back. Looking down at him. I smiled and petted his head for a few moments before leaning my head back on the head rest of the couch for a few moments. Then after I felt Shadow was finally asleep. I ended up, picking him up and carring him into my room. The master bedroom. A bigger bed that a king and queen sized mixed. It was a normal shapped bed though. I ended up laying Shadow down gentle next to my spot, yet some how subconisiously he grabbed me and pulled me down, kissing me deeply. Slowly I shut my eyes as I rested there, bent over my bed making out with another male. Smiling against his lips afterwords. I crawled into the bed, next to him. And then started to shut my eyes to feel something warm, and a little furry, kind of fluffy, cuddle up next to me. I thought to myself it must of been Shadow as I shut my eyes again to finally fall asleep after such a long day.

(General POV)

As Blades and Shadow layed in the same bed together, Amy Rose, and Rouge the bat would be coming back from their packing trip with as much of their stuff as they could grab, the rest was left in storage. What will happen next for our hero? What Challenages will he face? Does Shadow truely feel love for Blades? Does Blades feel the same for Shadow? Can he even love Shadow, or can Shadow stand loving Blades? Who can say? One thing is for sure though. Blades, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, everyone, they all were in for one hell of a ride.

-End of Chapter 2-  
_

Author's Note: HAHAHA! Another Chapter finished in a blink of an eye. I guess I've got too much free time on my hands. Lol. IF, and I say IF you like this give me a shout, if you want me to some how incorperate a character in one chapter of this, send me a picture, or drawing, then send me a Character Bio, skills, weapons (if have any.) Personality, bit of past, and maybe love status, other wise I'll just, maybe find a way to push that into it. Um. I know this chapter wasn't as violent as before. And I know it was actually quite small. But Then again. I do not space it out like most people do. So yeah...ANYWAY! Please please please do not get pissed at spelling. Do not hate me if a character dies, do not hate me if I bring that character you didn't like that may of died back to life. DO NOT HATE ME IN GENERAL! Cause if you do...I poke you with a sharp stick. Lol. Welp...I got nothing left to say. Gonna work on Chapter 3 now...might actually get violet seeing how Shady won't be drunk anymore but who can say?  
Chapter three...COMING SOON!


	4. Cruel awakening

_  
-Beginning of Chapter 3 Cruel awakening.-

(Disclamer and Author's Notius:NOTHING IS MINE BUT BLADES, VENIOM, AND XAVIER 'KNIGHT'! Love yuah guys, haters can leave meh alone. If you dislike me for the foreplay of Yaoi well note I am pansexual and do not care much for gender. So...bite me.)

(General POV! T.T Btw, To whome ever decide it was a good idea to take my chocolate bar. GIVE IT BACK! Q3Q...)`

Shadow in bed, and Blades out in the living room. He left Shadow asleep on his bed. In Blades hand, was a guitar, a real guitar. He had been sitting in the living room playing music, he was pretty good. Great at some sort of rock, seemed heavier than normal rock. And then he started singing, like an angel, or a demonic angel that was. His voice was beautiful. It was strange, it even started to wake Shadow from his slumber as he heard the strumming of the guitar. "Do you know who I am? Do you know what I am? Do you care if I live or die? Do you care if I stab you in the back? Do you hate me for what I've done? Do you love me for what I've done? If I were you I'd run." That small bit was a part that kick started the faster playing on the guitar. "Black-Hearted Hero, or Brave-Hearted Evil? What am I~?! Who am I~?! If you really care, why do you try? If you didn't care, why don't you give up?" Playing further into the Song, taking a few moments before singing again. "Do you love me? How could you? I might be the Devil himself, I might be plane mad, I might be a monster. That's what I was that you called me wasn't it? A monster~!? Am I truely a monster? Or are you someone who seen that inside of yourself?" Then even faster and heavier. "I know why your running, I know why your hiding. I know why your blocking your door. But what your trying to keep out is on the wrong side of the door~!" Still strumming away as his head started to move a bit with the music. "We are who we are, but you aren't what you say you are! You aren't who you say you are! Why have you lied to me all this time?!" Blades continued to play like an actual rockstar. Someone who actually was part of a rockband. What little Blades knew, was that Shadow had came to the door way hallway thing that led from his room to the living room. Watching for a time before a final strum was hit on the guitar. It sounded out of tune now. Then Blades cursed. "Damnit..." Slowly reaching walking over to the little table and wrote down both the guitar notes, and the lyrics of the song. Then quickly reached up and tweeked the guitar a bit. Before he noticed anything, Shadow had a evil grin on his face as he slowly walked over behind the couch, naked, like usual, just without his shoes, or gloves on, and it seemed he was a little more friendly. He had wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Blades and pulled him back into the couch. Holding him tightly as he ended up kissing his cheek. With a studderd of surprise, Blades spoke up. "M-mornin' Shadow." He said, a little confused and blushing. "Morning yourself...Handsome." Whispering that last part to himself as he pecked Blades on the cheek again. "Is there a reason your being so love Shadow?" Still blushing Blades was as the ebony looking hedgehog hoped over, landing straight into Blades naked lap. Blades had been in the buff, and seeing how the girls weren't around, he thought he'd be find. Boy was he wrong. Seeing how Blades was completely naked, and Shadow slept with Blades, Shadow be feeling a bit, and seeing, Blades in the actual buff this time. "Oh...my..B-Blades...w-why are you naked?" He asked in shock as he gazed at him, confused.

(POV of BLADES!)

I sat there, naked, with shadow sitting in my lap, straddling me almost. This was the strangest moment in my life, then I heard him speak up, which had snapped me out of my daze. "Oh...my...B-Blades..." I heard a studder, which honestly, was pretty cute coming from Shadow here. "W-why are you naked?" I heard him finish, which when I looked down. I smirked at him and slowly wrapped my arms around him. Seeing how far I can go, before breaking him into a heavy blush. "Oh, I thought you'd like to see me like this, do I displease your tastes?" Then he looked me over. My scared cheeks, my scared chest, the fur silver. All in all, I was more masculin looking without my clothes, than with. Even though my figure was that of a womans, or a younger man. That, and my faces youth was that of a sixteen year old. So I always got that little charm that helps. He smirked back, as my arms were around his waste. His arms slowly went around my neck as he leaned into me, letting his self go into my chest. The ebony hedgehog, placing his chin in my chest fur. Looking up at me. Into my eyes, staring straight into them. Almost like he was staring into my soul. My eyes seemed to hid something, a deep darkness, and a pain that I never share, or planned to. As I stared back, I couldn't help but to find the samething. Pain hidden behind those beautiful crimson irises of his. As we exchanged lookings, a tear formed in my eye. It had slid down as he then opened his mouth to speak. In a quick snap, I pulled him into a deepened kiss. A tear rolling down my cheek as our tongues had rolled around together, dancing a duet almost. Shadow was obviously shocked by this, and heistently started to join me in out embracive kiss. It felt, nice, our bodies together and shared their heat. It was so passionet, so loving, the tear that had gone down my cheek, had stayed the only tear to fall.

(General POV)

Shadow, sitting there, in Blades's lap, making out with him. It was easy to tell how the effection was going towards their relationship. Slowly Blades turned their bodies, his body leaning back, slowly laying down as Shadow ended up ontop of him. Arms still wrapped around him. And it was loving, passionet, a burning flame. Not a spark. A raging fire. It had started to grow between them. A loving compassionet flame. As they both pulled back, out of each others mouths. Blades couldn't help to keep his nose and lips pressed against Shadows, and smile. Staring into his eyes. Shadow did the same. It would be a strange sight to just walk in on. And it just so happened. Amy and Rouge, had ended up walking through the door while Shadow and Blades, were having their tender moment. "Hey were ba-" Amy had said before shreeking, seeing Shadow was atop of Blades, They both looked up and over at Rouge and Amy. Rouge had finally came around from behind Ames and started to speak. "What's wrong Am-" She said slowly turning head facing the two men, who were holding each other lovingly. Her jaw, dropped! You could swear it hit the floor. "Uh...Welcome back?" Blades said. Shadow just blushed with a smirk and nodded in agreement with Blades. "Uh..uh...uh.." That's all that could be heard from the two woman. Who were standing in the door way. Holding a few boxes, and some bags. Blades looked to Shadow, and Shadow back to Blades. They both started to burst into giggles as Shadow slowly got off of Blades. Then Blades decided to stand up in his nude state. When the two seen all of him. Even Rouge was surprised by his actions. And, by another package that seemed to have gotten bigger sense the last time she seen that one. Amy seeing it for te furst time, had blushed like a tomato that was at it's rippest moment of life. Her eyes, widdened, her body almost seem to quiver. "I'll go throw on some pants." He finally said as he started to walk away. "Oh, by the way Shadow. You want a pair too?" Blades had stopped at the bottum of the stairs to turn his head. Shadow responed with a polite yes and please. Blades smiled as he started to walk up the stairs. His longish tail swinging around a bit covering his ass. Turning the corner and walking into one of the rooms with dressers in it. I could hear chatting about something. It was Shadow, Amy, and Rouge all talking. Sighing lightly he reached into the drawer and pull out a pair of Black jeans. Completely Jet black, with crimson lined pockets, and the belt area. Then I pulled out a pair of my usual light grey, leatherish pants with the bloody crimson straps on it. Quickly slipping into the grey one. I walked out zipping it up and buttening it. No belt on though. It was skintight almost too. Even with his womanly figure. Walking out of the room with the pair of pants over his left arm and his right hand on the railling as he walked down the steps. He would stand there, evesdropping on this conversation. "Shadow..." Amy started. "Why were you on top of Blades?" Amy had asked, as if she was jealous, very strange seeing how he thought she liked Sonic. At least, he hope she did. Other wise he might of done something kind of bad back at her party. Shrugging it off he continued to isten to the conversation. "Well, cause..." Shadow seemed a little too embarresed to say anything. Then Rouge started up. "Don't tell me you have a crush on my man?" he blushed when he heard that. "Your man?" Shadow started up, now a little flustered and pissed off. "Will you two knock it off? Why are we even fighting over this in the first place?" he actually agreed with Amy, why were they fighting over him, at least he should say arguing over him. Sighing lightly, he finally walked down the stairs. Whistling a light tune as he looked to Shadow and the girls with a fake smile. Yet from him, no one could tell it was fake. At least, no one could tell at first. Without saying a word he tossed the pants to Shadow and nodded. Then he walked around the corner. Going to his master bedroom. Sighing as he opened the door. The three were confused, wondering if he was ok. Blades had walked into his room and left the door open. He went to go grab his usual attire. Pulling out a pair of Black leather steel-toed punk rocker boots, then a pair of black socks. Laying them out on the bed, after that he went over to the closet and opened it. Pulling two shirts out, one crimson, one litterally bloody red. He put the crimson one back and threw the bloody red one next to the socks. after that he reached in and pulled out, what, could mistakible taken as metal plating, actually it WAS metal plating. It was set up as if an armoristic suit. For like knights from mideval times. Tossing it next to his shirt, it was only a top of the armor. He ended up pulling out more and more for it. Then he dropped his pants. Slipping into a pair of black boxers, then slipping on some skintight, femalish leggings. Black also. After that, was the black and red steel knightic like armor. Going from his shins up first. Clicking everything into place, using it's clips, straps and all the good things. Then he slipped into a undershirt. Plain white. And then went the top of the armor. Clicking in place. After that he realized he forgot something. Shaking his head he walked back over to the closet. Reaching in and pulling out, a fullset of kevilar armor. A FULL set. He unclipped the metal armor, and slipped the kevilar on. Then went back on the metal over it. He then walked over to his usual sleveless wife beater. It was Black, his whole outfit this time, was black, pitch black. Almost no red at all. From Blades perspective, he couldn't see anyone else around at the moment. But the whole group had followed him. Watching him slip into the armor. They all stared strangely at him. Shadow was surprised by his sudden change of a personality, he wasn't soft, that was for sure. But, Shadow didn't think Blades had this kind of side to him. He, was enjoying that the man he found had a heavy spirited side. Actually, Shadow's tail was almost wagging like a dogs. Amy and Rouge, stared in awe, in shock, at the man who offered them his home, who seemed to be so soft, and so kind. Had such stocked hardwear, he, he looked like he was ready to go to war and come out the victory against an army of seven nations.

(YES MUSIC REFFERENCE! IDC What you think. Also I do not own that Song, I do forget who does, but I do know I do not. Seven nation army, I do believe is what it was called. Please do not think I own it at all. THIS IS A DISCLAMER! Sorry, very paranoid about things of, this, nature.)

Slapping in one strap on the metal inner boot as he set it on the side of the bed. It clammped down, hard and heavy. Then he switched leg's and slapped ther clamp on the other boot down. After that, he pulled the leather steel toed boots over and slipped his inner boots into them. He was deffently ready for a war. But with who was the question? And all three of his guests wondered it. After that, all that was left to put on, was his gloves and trench coat. He reached over, and pulled on his Nano-fibered, Nano-weved Kevilar gloves, they had a black metal plat on the top of them and on the top of each section of the fingers, making his hands look like bones, black bones. Quickly, Blades swung a few times with his hands, getting a good feel for the old girls. After that he smirked and reached over, pulling over the same kind of trench coat. A nano-weave of kevilar, ment to stop bullets, all of this kevilar was that way. And it was ment to stop even normal 308 rounds.

(Blades's POV)

Sighing as I was finally finished with getting set up for a fight. I knew what was coming, I knew what I was going to do. I was gonna deal with this problem before it get's out of hand. I was gonna take care of it from the source. I'm going to the hangout. I'm going to go end this. But first, I still need to get equiped. "Time to finish this.." I muttered out loud.

(General POV)

From what the three just heard, it sounds like he was about to go finish something that was going on. Blades had turn to the door and began to approuch, and in a instent, the group spirinted back to the living room. Opening the door fully now, Blades stepped out and walked out into the living room, pulling on his gloves making sure they were tightly pulled back. "You guy's mind watching yourselves for a while? I gotta go finish some...business." He hesitated on that last part. He had to think of the word to use, and once they heard his voice this time. It wasn't innocent, it wasn't nice, it was cold, almost evil. Slowly as Blades pulled a wire up from his pocket, and put a ear bud in. After a few moments, and after the group all exchanged glances. They all looked at him and nodded. Blades gave a light smile. "Thanks." He said as he turned towards a door at the end of the hallway, a double door, metal wth no windows. Walking towards it, and once he was their. He opened it and walked into the room, letting it shut behind him. Shadow, Amy, and Rouge were all worried, all about the same thing. Blades had started going to the garage, but before that, he'd walk towards a wall on the other side of the garage, and reach over to another number pad on a little metal pole attached to the floor and ceiling. Tapping a few numbers, the wall shifted and opened. Showing a wide arrangement of weapons. And one, was a multi-sword system large, buster sword weapon. Right in the middle of the rack. Taking his time to strap that on. It had a few extra things on it's holster. Like rifle straps\holsters, pistol holsters and a auto reloader for handguns\handcannons. He reached out and pulled out two rifles, both M1A4s, with extended magazines and custumized barrels. Also all of the weapons, are black. Black as night, gunmetal. Then slipping them into the holsters ment for rifles on the strap set up for the strange swords build. After that, he reached out and pulled out a large military duffle bag. After a few moments. He gathered a great amount of filled magazines for the rifles. He loaded a bandolier with rifle magazines, and strapped it around the right side of his chest, turing it diagnally going from top right to lower left. Then he pulled out, a duel set of custumized, handcannons made to look like 45. Callibar 1911s. With heavy customizations to the firing chamber, the barrels, and the magazine size. The whole weapon all in all was at least three times it's original size. After that, he spun them around on his fingers for a few moments, almost as if they were nothing. After a few seconds he stopped and holstered them quickly. Snapping them straight into the holsters that were against his hips. After that he reached into the little wall armory of his and pulled out another bandolier, then strapping it on the other way diagnally over his chest. After a few moments, he loaded it filled with fifty-calliber armor peircing and hallowpoint rounds, that were in the handcannons mags. They were built fire fifty calliber rounds through the firing mechanizim, clip size, chambering mechanizim, and a few other things. Sighing again now. Blades looked up to the clock, seeing it was six thirty PM. Smirking evilly, he was glad it was that time. It's about time he made his pressence in the city known. Centerial station, is about to see a VERY large gang related crime drop.

_-End of chapter 3-muhahaha~!-

Shadow:So, I'm bi?  
Yes, yes you are.  
Sonic:Why is Amy moving in?  
Rouge:And how do I know blades?  
Slow down slow down, one at a t-  
Tails:And how come he get's all the cool stuff?  
OK ENOUGH OF THIS MADDNESS!  
Whole crew:Falls silent.  
DISCLAMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT BLADES, KNIGHT, AND VENIOM...Veniom is a nickname...do not confuse it with spider man.


	5. Long Drive

Shadow:So, I'm bi?  
Yes, yes you are.  
Sonic:Why is Amy moving in?  
Rouge:And how do I know blades?  
Slow down slow down, one at a t-  
Tails:And how come he get's all the cool stuff?  
OK ENOUGH OF THIS MADDNESS!  
Whole crew:Falls silent.  
DISCLAMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT BLADES, KNIGHT, AND VENIOM...Veniom is a nickname...do not confuse it with spider man.

-Start of Chapter four. Long Drive.-  
_

The long highway, Number fifteen, A rumbling noise would becoming from the northern end. Something, fast, crazy fast. A black, sleek sports bike. Motoring down the highway, going at speeds that most people wouldn't want anyone but Sonic to do. Whoever the driver was. He was sure in a hurry. Mainly seeing how the highway was usually closed during this time, and this was the time the holligans all started to show up. Mainly dirt bikers wanting to race and test themselves in dangerious situations. They were about to get one dangerious situation it would seem as this Black Rider would be approaching a starting line. Sitting in the middle of the street, waitting on the rest of the retarted fools to get their asses here. Sighing as he waited. Finally a few started to show up. It must of been a high risked game. Seeing how only a few would show, seven, counting this misterious figure. He would hear one of them start to speak. "Oi! Who's this fuck tard?!" One asked. "Does it matter? If you beat him, you get his money too!" The guy who spoke up first. "Yeah I guess your right, but he doesn't even seem like someone who's meant for racing in this. Hey fool! Back out before you get hurt!" The figure didn't seem to listen as all he did was turn his helmet and stare at him. Quickly reving his engine at the dumbass who decided to say something about him in the first place. "What's this? A challenge? Your either brave, or fucking stupid." Quickly turning back as this masked hero said nothing. The helmet hiding ever facial expression made by him. All that started that was hearible by everyone, was what was playing in his helmet. Music. Heavy metal too. "Oh, and he's emo. Look at that, what a fucking combo!" Laughed one of the baffoons. Quickly, someone took control of the system of lighting. Blinking them on and off for a moment. This Black Rider leaned in and reved his engine, one final time. After three more blinks, the light went out, and everyone was off. This figure taking last place, but it seemed to be on purpose, slowly swerving imbetween each one, driving past them with ease. Quickly taking third, right behind second, which was the asshole who originally called him a baffoon. Smirking though that baffoon decided to play it dirty. He ended up grabbing up something from his pocket and tossed it behind him. Which all it did was make the black colored figure turned a little and dodged it. After that, Everyone used their nitro, and boosted for a few moments. With ease though, the black figure some how remained in third place. Not even using his nitro yet. His grin grew under that helmet. It was positively easy to see. After that, he stopped holding pack, reving his engine once more, he dropped himself to last place, then pulled all the way on the handle, his motorcycle speeding straight to first, then he hit his nitro. Which the most insulting part, he left them a parting image, a turn around middle finger in the air as he sped ahead of all of them. His speed was incredible on that bike. He easily took this race in the final strech, he wasn't taking any chances, he wanted to win. Slowing down only a bit once coming near the finishing line. After that, he quickly decided to pull off a trick. He quickly stood up on his bike, letting it drive itself almost, as he quickly grabbed it by the handles, and hopped it up, making it do a back flip with him as his boots stood on the seat, at this moment they all could see what he was doing to be a jackass. Mainly to the one who decided to be a cocking mother fucker. He flipped him off. Completely, both fingers, at all of them. And then without a second thought he landed and took off across the finish line. Sighing after that he set up his bike and waited for the rest of the racers to finish. One by one they came in as he was leaning up against his parked motorcycle. After that, a few of them started to walk up to him. Ignoring the fact that he was carrying gear, that would be nearly impossible to do all of that while caring. "Okay man, what the hell is your problem?!" The one before shouted. Then under that helmet, grew a smirk. "Haven't changed a bit have you?" That deep voice, that dark style, that fem-boy like body, that strength, it couldn't be as a few of them widened their eyes as this misterious man took off his helmet. Revialing his face to the world. Silver fur and hair, three blood red scar scratches on his cheeks, crimson eyes. It was Blades, standing there in the flesh in front of this entire gang. "Y-you...I thought you disappeared Blades!" Smirking Blades shook his head. "No I didn't, just made it look that way after a while. Was getting fed up with most of the bullshit anyway." Shaking his head. Blades then turned to the idiot who hadn't realized he was talking to a killer on the highest level. Actually looking him over to find out who it actually was in memory. Green skin, quills coming down lightly, a hedgehog with an additued, if he had a nickle. White sneakers and gloves, and black pants. No shirt though. "Well...it seems you really haven't changed, huh?" The green hedgehog shook his head. "Neither have you, been what, a few months?" Nodding Blades started to speak again. "I need to find the new hangout." He said looking around. No one would be getting near him. "Why would you want to find something like that?" Blades looked to the green hedgehog and stood up. "Cause, I need to pay Xavier back a bit for coming at me when I finally came back." Everyone was now backing away completely. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you this once for free, I'd rather keep my head anyway." The hedgehog stopped for a moment. "It's on the western end of town. That's Xavier's main hangout. Just do me a favor, don't get me involved. I'd rather not be on the hit list for that gang." Blades nodded and pulled on his helmet again. "Thanks, also, keep the money." He said riding off now.

(Blades's POV)

Well, that was entertaining, but now it's time to get moving again. I got a long night ahead of me if I was going to finish off this damned gang problem. And for some reason, it seems everyone looks at me, and thinks my gang has sent a hit out on them. Well, my old gang. Damnit, whatever Xavier did, he's going to pay. He knew that the gang was expose to be dedicated to helping people, not turning them into our bitches. Blades continued to drive down the highway until he seen contruction on the right, quickly taking a detour, he'd drive over into the construction, finding a make-shift ramp and using it to jump off of the highway, the bike flying while he was too. "Western end. That's around my old home..." Blades mumbled to himself as he landed onto the street past a few cars. Then taking off like a bullet down the street. My music blaring in my ear as I was setting the mood in my mind. Getting ready to snap. Getting ready for a break down to the point of having a blackout, then awakening with their insides in my hands. Getting ready for anything as my music got louder. As I drove passed a few houses, I took a quick left into a drive way, leading into an abandonded factory. At least it was until I seen the group of jackasses sitting around it. All of my old gang. After a few seconds of thinking I came to a slow stop in front of them, then I heard them calling out. "You shouldn't be here! Get home asshole, before we have to teach you a lesson!" And at that moment I was off my bike as I took off my helmet. My quills, snow white, my eyes crimson blood shot. Just black puples, no white anymore. The entirity of my eyes, engulfed in a blood rage as I threw the helmet straight at one of them, slamming it into their damned skull. Then quickly, I sprinted straight up to one of them and sending my fist into their gut. Thats two, out of four guys down. Without a second thought, I quick drew my sidearms and aimmed them to the other two, who were too afraid to do anything. When I changed spots of aiming I pulled the trigger, putting a round in their legs. Letting them drop to the floor like a sack of bricks. I continued to move on, just walking in, and shooting. Not slowing down for anyone. I kept aiming for arms and legs, shoulders too. Doing no kill shots yet. I was just not ready to shead any lives yet. At least, not until I seen something I wish I hadn't. I had walked into the gangs 'living room', the place was litteried with empty syringies, some blood, and what he'd suspect was coke-cane. The white powder, all over in a very messing lounging area. When I seen that, I sighed and reloaded my hand-cannons, knowing that I was to show no more mercy. Walking through hallway after hallway, blasting all thoughs I see, pulling head shots and chest shots. Taking them down as they came one by one towards me. I then took a right turn to find a locked, metal, set of double doors. Smirking, I had aimed down at the locked handle, and squeezed the trigger. Blowing open the set of doors. Then I slowly walked in, holstering my weapons. To find something that was just as bad, if not worse than the lounge, women and men, collared, chained to the wall. It was sickening. Then I started to hear a wicked crackle. "Hahaha! So you found out our little secret huh Blades?!" I slowly turned my head, seeing Xavier, bandaged up from the last beatting I gave him. "Yeah, and it seems sense I left, you all have changed, for the worst. What happened, have you forgotten why this gang was even brought together?" Then he had smirked, grinning at me, evilly. "Oh, I remember, I remember where we were at before, and I know where we are at now. At the top of the food chain now! All thanks to her too! Boy, if she hadn't found us, we'd of probably been pulled into another gang!" Sounding like he had been relieved with the memory, and at that few seconds I felt something sharp, piercing my shoulder. "Agh!" I reached over holding the place that had been pierced to feel a blade exit my shoulder, quickly I moved away, from both the wielder and Xavier. "Oh, I must of forgot, I've been meaning to introduce you. Blades, meet our one and only Ashley." I looked over, seeing a female, black and red, almost like Shadow's pattern, Standing, probably five one, five two. Sighing I was still taller than her, but she did wield a mighty blade. A double edge long blade. Seemingly a silvery color. I had stood up slowly and stared at her green eyes. Her iris' sparkled, her body movements graceful, she was defiantly more trained than Xavier. That's for sure. After that, I seen them both, hands on their swords. "So, what do you say Blades? I mean, you are the 'best' with a blade, aren't you?" He said teasing me almost as I drew my large sword, then letting all the pieces to the multisword all come into one, using magnets to work it. "Well..I guess I have no choice." I had replied, sighing as I stabbed the sword into the ground.

(Xavier's POV)

What was this fool doing? Stabbing his weapon into the ground? It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. Why would he removes his only weapon from his arsenal, I know it's not to draw his guns, he's not that way. He's an honorible person, but, wht was he still throwing away his only- My thought proccess was interrupted by an unintelligent noise.

(General POV)

Blades had twisted the handle to a point of something had unlocked and released. Quickly, the blade grew outwards, and then opened into two swords, and in the middle, a sheath, with a strange handle on the end. "I'm stick of playing around with idiots who think they can wield a sword like it's some sort of toy. And I'm sick and tired of dealing with the bullshit from you people." Sighing as he grabbed the sheath. After that he quickly slipped it on into a strap around his hip. And now that it was on his hip. Xavier seen what it was, and wide open eyes. Blades outfit, all black, holsters strapped to his legs, and now a black katana. He's gone back to his old, murderious self. That was completely obvious. In a few seconds of staring each other down. Blades almost just disappeared from view. To reappear in Xaviers face, fist slamming into his nose sending him back. Ashley's eyes were wide from that moment of attack. Then she was hit in the side by Blades' boot. Bashing her into the wall not to far away. After that Blades drew his sword, and held it one hand. Xavier had gotten back up and charged him. Blades had easily blocked the strike, then doing a twist to push him back. After that, Blades moved in and swung at Xavier in a faint, swinging at his legs only to come up in a half circle and then to come slashing straight down, cutting down Xavier's shirt exposing his chest to the world, and making him drop to the floor from fear of death. At that moment, Ashley had watched Blades, stand there, sword pointing to Xavier's neck, and Xavier, fearing for his life. Qivering she was, afraid the famed freelancer was another killer. But all Blades did was tapped Xavier on the top of his head with the flat side of his blade. "What you've forgotten, is I never wanted to shead blood, until, you attacked me. I was going to find you in due time, but you rushed this meeting, and it ended up with the death of half of your gang. The reason I left, is I was stepping down. I was giving control up, to go my own way, to find and help others on my own. And not drag the only true family I had, into my life problems." Blades had told him. Then he sheathed his sword, then turning towards the door. "So, wait...your..not going to finish us off?" Xavier asked, confused completely. "No, cause, it'd be stupid for ones teacher, to kill his deciple." Blades replied as he remembered what he taught Xavier when he got him that katana at first. "Wha-?" Xavier had been confused by his explaination. "You'll understand in due time...'Knight'.." He said with a slight smile turning his head so Xavier could see it. Xavier was ompletely confused, and thrown off by it. After that, Blades heard a shreek from the door. When he turned, he'd see a couple people, Amy being one, then Rouge, it was strange sight to see them, but even stranger, he seen Shadow, and the look on his face was that from someone who worries about others. The irony, Shadow, worried, and emotional. In Blades' mind, that would be unheard of as he held his hand up to his head, pinching the skin between his eyes with a light smirk. "Well..." He started, and all three, in shock to see this side of him, blood, all over him, his clothing and his fur covered in it, and his shoulder, a hole the size of a kitchen knife's blade. Sighing lightly as he smiled to them, his fur dimmed a little, going into a lighter grey than white, and then his eyes, going from blood shot to a rosey color. A bright crimson. "It seems you found me..." He said lightly as Amy stared at him in shock, mumbling something inaudbile, although, Blades could read her expression, it was that of one when someone sees a creature they'd never want to. Rouge, looked like she was ready to run, for she had only seen this side of him only once, and never ever wanted to see it again. Although, it was kind of sexy and arousing she had admitted althoughs years ago. Then Shadow, who hadn't seemed to mind the blood or killing, just surprised to see a not so soft side to this creature of death. "You're all lucky, you haven't seen me lose it yet." He said as he started to a approach, but quickly side kicking the large sword that he originally used, snapping it inhalf. Blades then continued his stride past the group. Quickly past Shadow, Amy, and Rouge. Once he stepped outside, that's when shit really started to go down. Sonic would be standing infront of his bike with Silver and Knuckles. Blaze was no where to be seen, but her scent said that she was near. "So...I guess you aren't just going to let me go after all of the killing I had just done huh?" Blades started, to which Sonic replied. "Sorry buddy, but no...You've got two opinions though. Come with us, and we'll turn you into the proper athorities, or, fight, and then get dragged back." He said, a smug look on his face as Blades sighed and looked down to the ground. "You want me to just give you my head on a silver plater? No offence Silver." He said putting his hand up towards Silver. "None taken." Silver responded easily. Then he heard what sounded like a flame from his left. Quickly he dodged it by diving to his front. To then Blaze stepped out of the darkness. "You realize you are completely out numbered here. Right ?" She had asked, it was three to one with possibably more coming if Amy, Rouge and Shadow show up. "Well... what a strange turn of events. To be quickly casted out when I was dragged into your group without a second thought." Blades had sighed as he stood up, blood still coming out of his shoulder when they finally seen the damage done to him. "Well, someone seems to beat us to the first punch." To which Blades smirked and replied. "Yeah, the one I came to see originally had some fight in him. To bad for him he's such a fearful little runt, he couldn't do much more than a scratch." He said slowly taking off his trench coat. Opening it to show his blood drenched muscale shirt. After a few moment's he dropped the ruined trench coat to the floor, then started to tear off cloth bits from it. After that he quickly turned them to strips and fassened some over his shoulder tightly, covering the wound while Sonic and his friends watched him bleed. Although in a flash, Sonic had ran over to him and pushed him down. "Okay, this is getting rediculous, Silver, knock him out!" Sonic had shouted, but before he knew it, he had been slammed in the back of the head, not having his guard up around Blades was dangerious more so now than ever seeing how Blades had his katana still, and the best part was. He knocked him outcold with just the hardened sheath. "Sorry...but not yet..." He said quickly catching the falling body of the hedgehog. Then picking him up over his damaged shoulder. "Move, or you're friend won't be around much longer." Talking to Silver who had been standing near his bike. Blaze wouldn't dare do anything while Blades had taken a hostage. "I don't know what your planing on doing, but whatever it is, please, just don't hurt him." Silver said, slowly backing away. Then Blades had moved, quickly hopping on his bike, knocking off the helmet and not even putting it on, kick starting it then driving off. To when I heard a female voice that wasn't Blaze's scream. "SONIC!" Driving away with him over his shoulder, a few minutes later he'd move Sonic down into his lap, still unconuious. Holding onto him with one hand and driving with one hand. He'd be heading home. Straight home.

Two hours Later. -(These are probably gonna just show up as normal, idk yet about time jumps For now it'll stay normal.)

Sonic, still asleep, laying on the couch as Blades had been tending his 'scratch'. Turns out that Ashley did more damage to him than he originally thought it did. Basically now, it was just the waiting game. Sighing he'd walked out into the living seeing the blue hedgehog, slumbering peacefully. Smiling Blades had walked over to his door, then twisted one of the nobs, knowing no one would want to come to his home after what he did. Hell, even the confused Xavier would hate to show up. Blades would then turn to one of the mirrors he had set up the living room. Staring at his nearly naked self. All the scars, plus this new one to his shoulder. And that was only physically. His mental state was much, much, much worse. My black silk boxers covering my manhood, while my silverish fur, glowed lighter. My fur growing white, which was no surprise to him. Sighing he walked over and sat next to the unconious hedgehog. Staring down at the blue fellow. Kind of cute, Blades had thought to himself, he sees why Amy was so attracted to his apprance now. Slowly reaching over, he petted Sonic's head lightly. Hearing a light grumble, the hedgehog seemed to slowly open his eyes. Quickly though Blades removed his hands and leaned back more against the couch, more on other side of the couch to as he looked to the window. After a few moments, Sonic had gotten his barrings and started to speak. "B-Blades?" He asked tiredly as he yawned himself awake. Blades had turned his head with a light smile. "Welcome back to the land of the living Sonic." he said jokingly. Sonic would shake his head and began to ask. "What happened?" He said holding his head. "I had to...knock you out." Blades responded hesitently. "Why?" He asked looking to him. "Cause, if I hadn't, I would of had to fight you, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, and I might of reverted back to my...previous...self." He slowly explained. "The me you see now, isn't the real me. The real me, is something I locked away long ago. Keeping it in chains and shakles, gaging it so it could never speak, so it could never hurt, so it would never be able to do anything to anyone, ever again." Sonic would look at Blades, almost worrying for him. "Anyway...if you want to go, the door is over there. I'm not going anywhere now that I've cleared that up." He said lightly as he stood up. "Plus...After all of this, I'm probably gonna get hunted down to the ends of the earth foe what I've done." Looking to Sonic who's eyes seemed, tiredly happy. "You can barrow the couch if you are to tired to go, or make a choice." Blades had finally said, inviting Sonic to stay at his own leasure. "Uh...I..Yeah...thanks Blades, and, I'm sorry, for attacking you." His facial expression had changed. "It's ok Sonic..." He said walking towards the stairs. "Oh...and Sonic, if anyone else shows up, you may let them in...if you need me I'll be in the sho-" Thats when my door was slammed in by a giant pink hammer. "BLADES-! WHERE'S MY SONIC!" That shout, almost as if a demon it's self had awaken. "What the hell!?" Blades had responded.

(Blades POV Warning...Read discression is adviced, Read at own risk!)

Just what the hell is going on in my home! I mean, the Sonic thing I understand, but who, or, what the hell is attacking my house, and with a giant, pink, fucking sledge hammer. Then once I heard who it was for. I instently thought and looked to Sonic. "Hey, it's your girlfriend come a' callin'. Not mine." I said with a light chuckle. "Oh...bite me Blades. AMY! Put down the hammer!" He shouted to Amy, who had walked in carrying the giant thing. When she seen me her eyes went into a rage, but when she seen Sonic, who hadn't a scratch on him. Her eyes turned water as she dropped her hammer. "Oh Sonic!" She sprinted at him, and even before he could get away, she tackled him to the floor. At that moment of my staring, I noticed I wasn't the only one watching this amusing show going down in my home. It seemed Silver, Shadow, Knux, and just about everyone else was leaning in watching as Sonic tried to crawl away. Sighing again, I had whistled loudly to them. "Oi! Mind saving the reunion love making for the bedroom you two?" I had said, and with that, everyone who was walking in, had just like middle schoolers or something, went woooo. Making teasing fun at Amy and Sonic. I then slowly continued up the stairs, and to my dismay, it seems I was being followed. I payed it no mind as I walked into my bathroom. Then after a few moments, my boxers and threw them into a hamper. Sighing lightly as I turned on the shower, but before I could step in, something, had grabbed my manhood, and was fondling it. "Oh...I always knew you were a man, but this is rediculous." A familiar voice had jokingly said. I turned my head to see Rouge, gropping the shaft of my pride and joy of a man. "Something I can help you with Rouge?" I asked her, noticing she had been slowly rubbing up on me and my 'friend' a bit. "Nope. Just came in here to say thank you for not killing anyone else." Smirking I just had to respond. "Well, this is one funny way of showing your appriecation. Usually, they don't try to dive hand first onto my manhood-" I was interupped. "Oh come on now Blades hunny, you and I both know you aren't a virgin, and I know you remember our...lovely, night together." She had to find the word for it. Lovely, wasn't even able to begin to discribe it. I had taken her, eight different times in like sixty different positions, and, to my surprise, I came inside of her, tighter hole without realizing it that night. Got lucky, but still. "So come on, what do you say?" I had shook my head. "Sorry Rouge." She continued to playfully stroke my member. "Awe...come on..please?" Now she was asking, and her seductive voice, was playing with my head. I smirked, cause what she hadn't realized, is I've learned to do things to women that would set anyone of that gender off. Even some of the younger ages. I leaned over, bitting her lip quickly and pulled lightly giving her a seductive wink and breathing lightly, then I let go of her lip. "I would hun, but I'm still not in the mood. Maybe later." At that moment, her eyes had widened, both out of getting horny, and out of surprise of my resistence to her. To which she nodded and let go of my large toy, but before she left, she gave my ass a night little slap. "Jeez.." I said after she was gone. "Women." I said shrugging while looking up to the ceiling, then I walked over got into the shower. Letting the steamingly hot water hit my fur and quills. Wetting them down and then shaking a bit, letting it all get natrually messy, after that I got back under the water main stream and started to shampoo. Then conditioner and then body wash. It was so easy. After that I was fresher, And the feeling of all that blood seemed to just, go away. I also had taken off my bandages to let my natural healing go on in the shower. Taking about ten minutes, I walked out with a towel in my hand, Still in the middle of the now dried shower I shook like a dog, sending the water out of my fur with ease. Then I steped out drying what was left with the towel. Then wraping it around my waste as I approached the stairs, hearing a comotion going on. "Hey, what do you think Silvers doing with Blaze?" I had over heard. "Oh come on Amy, don't be so innocent." Rouge said to her. "Yeah, I mean how can't you see it. A beautiful apparement room, locked door, candles, their obviously getting ready to...well..you know." Amy was blushing by time I took my first step down. "Oh my god. You actually mean..." Shadow and Rouge both nodded, then I seen Sonic outcold on the couch with pink lipstick all over his face. "The hell?" I looked over to him as I walked over, still in just my towel. Looking down at the little blue hedgehog who had lipstick all over his face. I side and took off my towel, it being barely used, I started to clean off his face. Staring down at him as his face was finally clean, Amy would be staring at me when I looked up to her and Shadow and Rouge. Shadow was either jealous, angry, or just confused on what emotion to be right now, Amy was pissed, and Rouge, was just jealous. "Why are all the cute one's gay?" She had asked outloud when I cocked a brow to her. "Um, I'm not gay." I had finally said. That point, Shadow and Amy looked shocked, like, something just broke inside of them. Then I finished. "I'm pansexual. Theirs a differince." Shadow was redemed, but Amy was still gone, almost like she seen a ghost or something. At that point I smirked and started to sing. "Two single hearts on fire. Currently on the wire. As inhibitions fade. A focused moment made. Bruises and bite marks say, Takes one to bring the pain. Passion lies in screams, of ecstacitic dreams. Your in a place for fear, lips are for biting here, let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style. Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl." Slowly snapping my fingers to a beat, And that's when it happened, a stereo started playing with that exact song on. Still now tapping my foot to the beat. I waited for the next set of lyrics. "You bring the ropes and chains, I'll bring the pills and games, I can show you pain, and make you say my name." Still taping along as my head bobbed a bit. I sounded just like the singer for that whole song onward as it played.

(General POV)

Amazed by his little show, he even attacted the outcold Sonics attention with it. And the ironic part, no one remembered he was naked. Blades had been leaning against the wall hiding his friend when Amy looked at him and blushed. Seeing his bare chest, and then down. He was all exposed, and then when Shadow walked up to him, and pulled him down into a kiss by his neck. It made her nose bleed alittle, actually, it did the samething to Rouge. And then, Cream and Tails walked in. Tails turned his head and blushed, shreeking in fear and covering Creams eyes, as he seen Blades and Shadow kissing for a moment. Then to see Blades get hit in the stomach, hard, by the man kissing him. Shadow hugged him tightly after that and whispered in his ear. "If you ever, get blood on your hands without my promission again. I'll take you down myself." He said holding onto him tightly. Blades wrapped his own arms around the hit to his stomach didn't seem to hurt that much, or he was just putting on a brave face. "I know Shadow..." He replied quietly, laying his head into Shadow's embrace, then he fainted downwards sliding down the wall. From losing all of that blood, plus the hit to the gut. It wasn't a good day for him. That was for sure.

_  
-Chapter 4 end.-

That went well...I think.  
Shadow:Bullshit! You made me look like a little girly girl.  
Sonic:Nah, he just gave you more emotions.  
Yeah...don't worry Shadow, next chapter, you'll be your old cold self, and b-ughof  
Blades:Shut up! Jeez...By the way shadow. Stop acting like you don't enjoy it. You LOVE huggin' and cuddlin' this sexy bod. Plus, you are part of the reason I fucking fainted aren't you?  
Tails:*Sigh* Well, seeing how you knoc-  
Agh...As a reminder...I, own nothing, of Sagas. *Outcold a second time.*  
Tails:Damn Blades, you did a number on him.  
Sonic\Amy\Shadow\Cream\Blades:TAILS! DON'T CURSE!  
Tails:Oh..sorry.


	6. Blooded Lovers

-Chapter 5-Blooded lovers.-  
_

(Pov tis General)

It's been two days sense Blades had fainted, and all the group was able to do, was watch over him and keep him alive. Sighing as Sonic looked at the almost corpse like slumbering body of Blades Kecashi. Cursing under his breath as all he could do is stare at him. Shadow would of been asleep in one of the extra rooms while Rouge, Cream, and Amy cooked. Knuckles was in the living room with Sonic, Blades, and Silver. Blaze was just looking around the home. Thinking that Blades must of been of some sort of royal blood line to get something like this penthouse he owned. Tails would be walking through the halls moving boxes for Rouge and Amy, and then there was a knock on the door. What any would want around nine O'clock at night. Would be anyones guess. Knuckles would of stood up and walked over, unlocking it and opening it to find a couple of people, rushing past and straight to Blades's side. One, was the man known as Xavier. And then his friend, who pierced Blades' shoulder in the first place, the ebony and crimson hedgehog Ashley, who looked a lot like Shadow, actually Sonic sat their in confusion staring at her thinking that she was Shows twin sister or something. "What happened to him?" Xavier had asked in almost a shout as he finally understood what Blades meant. Tears seemed to be falling from his face. It was strange, seeing how just a few hours ago Blades had a sword pointed to his throat.

(Blades POV in his near death state.)

Nothing, nothing but darkness, and voice, and me cureled up into a silver fur ball. I felt nothing, had nothing, no warmth, no friend, no family, nothing, but the void. The void, in my entire life. As I slowly opened my eyes, flashes, small ones of figures, and colors. Blurred at first, then coming out of a blur. First, was a silvery blur, which instently, I knew it was Silver. Then a blue one, which I could easily make out as Sonic, and going on, slowly until I blinked for that's when it made it to one last blur that had stayed. Something familiar, another silver like blur. As I slowly sat up, and hugged my legs. Knowing that it was a copy of me, seeing how it did the samething I did, copying me like a mimic, or something. I then finally spoke. "Nothing, only nothing." My emotions, feeling cold, heavy, empty. Non-existent. Not there, gone, nothing but blackness. Sighing I spoke up again. "Time to wake up from this, for the the ninth time in my life. I swear, my nine lives are up." Smirking as I reached over onto my own head, snapping it with out a second thought killing myself.

(Blades POV while living.)

It took a moment as Blades heard arguing in the back round. "You two don't have any reason to be here!" Then to a shouting reply, "Yes we! Seeing how he is my master!" The argument went on as I slowly opened my eyes and felt the bandages wrapped around me. Sighing while everyone was distracted, I got up off of the sofa, and started pulling off the used bandages Insteatly, it looked like my wounds, were fully healed, already. The only one who seemed to notice that I had gotten up, was Knuckles. "Uh, guys..." He said as the argument kept. Xavier and Sonic going full blown at each other with shouting. I looked over at them with a cocked brow as Knux tried again. "Uh..guys..." A little louder when Amy blurted in to their argument. "You two calm down!" Then inunisne they both looked to her and said. "This has nothing to do with you!" The went back to arguing with each other. I got a evil grin as I slowly approached, my eye, almost of that of bloody crystals as I approached and stopped, standing right next to them with my shadow over baring them. Xavier and Sonic both looked up slowly and seen my evil grin as I then slapped both the back of their head with a open palm and slammed their heads together. After watching them topple ontop of each other from pain. "Blades!" The whole group shouted other than Knuckles who had walked over to clean up the two toppled fools. Blades looked at everyone else with eyes a bit cold. No one knew what had gotten into him as he then started to walk away. Walking towards the stairs I had sighed again. "You all worry to much." I had said as light as I could. Then when I looked back, they were all surprised by how cold I was this moment. Hell, even Shadow, who finally snapped out of it was surprised. First to find a killer in me, then to find out I'm a cold, merciless jackass. That was the thought that I could think was going through his head as they all stood their looking frozen from everything. I rolled my eyes with a shrug and a smug smirk. "Jeez..you all look like you seen a ghost." I had then headed straight for the bathroom, going to take a shower after my experience.

(General POV (Outside of the bathroom)

It was silent, everyone exchanging glances before Silver spoke up. "Well...at least he knows how to fix an argument." Then a reply came from Rouge. "Yeah, in a argument, Blades always wins." She said giggling lightly as Amy seemed to join her. Then Sonic had spoken up. "Yeah well, he doesn't have to hurt everyone!" He shouted in light anger, yet mainly he was relieved to see Blades was alive. Xavier had sat in silence as Ashley sat next to him. Blaze would of taken a seat on the sofa and Silver found his way next to her as Tails and Cream walked out to see what the noise was all about. Tails was in grease covered overalls and cream was wearing a pair of goggles as she seemed to be helping Tails with whatever it was he was working on. "Um...What's going on? And where's ?" Tails had asked looking around. Then he seen Sonic and Xavier sitting next to each other holding ice packs to their forheads. "Uh..." Pointing at them then Knux said something, "He slammed their heads together for arguing. I swear if Xavier was a blue hedgehog, him and Sonic would be blood brothers or something." Shaking his laughing lightly while leaning against the wall. "Yeah well seeing how things have calmed down, wanna tell me what happened to Blades?" After that question stomach seemed to rumble all in unsine, "Uh...that...was unexpected." Shadow said finally walking back from the hallway closet.

(Blades POV)

Sighing as more flashes, not only of my newer friends, but of my full on past, sense child birth, remembering the nurse, the doctor, the hospital, my mother, my father, my brother, the kids that bullied me. All of it, all of the horrible past I had. I then had a flash of the day I finally snapped, and killed both my parents.

-Flash Back!-WARNING! THIS IS NOT FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS! I ASK YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH! TRUST ME! I WAS NEARLY SICK TO MY OWN WHILE TYPING THIS HORRIBLE PAST EVENT FOR MY CHARACTER!-

Date, April 25th, when I was nine (Blades)  
I'd be sitting their on the porch with nothing to do. Watching all the kids walk by. Sighing as I seemed to be the only one without any actual friends other than my sensei. "Sensei.." I had said quietly to myself, that was before I heard noises of anger, coming straight towards me. When I turned, I seen it was my father, a small hedgehog, I was actually the same size he was at the age of nine. I couldn't remember a time when my almost snow white hedgehog father actually showed he cared for me. That's when I had enough when he tried to punch me. "Get back here brat! It's time for your ass whoopen!" He shouted at me. Standing down in the front yard inside of the gate. When my old man charged me I dodged him with ease, seeing what sensei taught me, mainly when I was younger. I was able to dance through his attacks and find openings for my own. I sent a left jab right when he went for a upper cut, knocking him back onto his ass as I popped my knuckles. After that he tried to lunge into a tackle, but once he wrapped his arms around me, I grabbed my hands together sent them up, and slammed them straight down into the back of his neck. After hearing a snap, he could barely move. With that I smirked. "Mmm You know father..I've always wondered what hedgehog tasted like..." Giving a insane look at him as I then dropped down and bit down on his neck. pulling a chunk off and chewing on it. Swollowing it whole. With that, adreninallin rushed into my body as I then ate my father, ate him alive, and paralizing him would of made it so he couldn't scream. I ate him ALIVE! I drank his blood to quench my thirst, his flesh, finished off my hunger. It was delious I thought to myself. Then I stood up whipping the blood from my mouth and walking towards the door and into the kitchen, my mother wasn't much taller than I was at that time. I ended up coming up from behind her while smashing the back of her head with one of the glass bottles that was around my home. When she had fell. My grin grew, evilly, I ended up taking her by the leg, dragging her into my parent's bedroom. The worrable things done in their, every single detail of that night. While my brother was away at college. I was in my parents room. Remembering everything from the past at this moment. The cutting of his mother, the sweat, the crying, the beating, the bitemarks and bruises, then when it was all over slitting her throat and watching her bleed out. After that, I blacked out to what happened next, but I woke up, with my parents bodies, mangled, skinned, and decapitated, while their heads, were stuck on sharp sticks, and th sticks were stabbed into the living rooms floor as I was covered in blood. I smirked, and all through out the night, I had laughed like a madman. I had offically lost it, I slept so wethat night too! My blood filled parents bed, was so warming, and nice, and without my parents screaming all night at each other then it ending in anger love making. It was so loud I could never get a wink of sleep. But now, it seemed that I was able to sleep great, so calmly. The next morning, was the day my brother was to come home. And when he walked through the door and into the living room. I could see him, staring at the bodies, in horror, I would come up from behind him, holding the knife that I slit our mothers knife with. "Hello stranger." Quickly I said and then rushed him, slamming the knife into his spin without a second thought. I had a wicked smile on my face as the idea that was in my eyes was easily seen. So easy to see what I was thinking. I ended up lunging at his body and started to eat him alive. I was staving, and he was such a tasty hunk of meat. It would of been a waste of breakfest from my point of view. Taking my time eatting him alive. Tearing bit by bit off, eating it all. And draining him of his blood like our father. It took a few hours after blacking out, but my brothers skeleton would be hanging up in the living room. after that, I had to leave. I had become a monster, and the only person I could trust was my sensei. I didn't leave any evidence, I torched the place. Burning it to the ground with a single match. I left the ashes behind me as I left.

-End of flash back-

Snapping out of my flash back, I shook my head and looked around in the shower. The sounds of partying came from down stairs. I had walked out and got into a fresh pair of pants and a crimson muscle shirt. My eyes seemingly that of when I told someone about what I did to my parents. When I told Xavier, and I warned him I get this aura, and look, that seem painful, like I'm carrying a tank on my back or something. Everyone wouldn't look over, but a few people noticed my difference, the snow white fur, which was the same color as Silver just a few moments ago. And now my crimson eyes were dark and evil looking. I looked like a holy demon straight from some monsterious story. When Xavier looked at me, he noticed how I was. I got this way when ever I talked about my past, or even thought about that day. Sighing I noticed Xavier was still watching me. Pleading me to put on a brave face and try to have a good time to distract myself from the painful memories. I gave a light nod and walked down further, seeing how somehow, it turned into something similiar to a party. Dancing, partying, marryment. Strangest thing, Somebody found my radio. And was playing some music. Something along the lines of pop music. I'd ended up ignoring the party-goers to take a seat on the sofa and relax. Being in my own home seemed, strange, probably all the people who some where also living with me now. Then just the random guests.

(General POV)

Blades was obviously a bit depressed. Not many people did notice, and most who did, didn't try to go near him. Well, except Amy, who couldn't stand to see her friend down in the dumps, she ended up walking over to Blades and held out her hand. "Let's go dance." She said with a bit of a smily giggle. Blades looked confused for a moment, but just smiled and took it, standing up and bowing to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a bit of a small smirk. Almost acting like one of those rich boys you see on a movie or something. As my eyes drifted I could tell a couple people with angry face. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Actually and I was surprised by this, Tails. Tails of all people seemed to be pissed off. I just chuckled. "Well it seems theirs a long line of people waiting to dance with you though Milady Rose. So, I must politely decline, but I do appreciet the jesture." He had spoken with a light bow to her. Almost as if she was royality. She had nodded in approvel then although when she turned around and sighed, feeling a bit rejected from a guess. After that Blades took this chance while everyone was distracted to slip away. Well. Almost everyone. It seemed Shadow would of ended up following him. His brain finally back to normal from the strange experience with all of the doctors chemicals that seemed to of injected into him while he was unconious. When Shadow peeked through a crack in the door way he blushed a little, confused on what he was watching, it made him feel strange, yet he couldn't look away. He was watching Blades strip from his clothing, leaving only his boxers on. He sighed which Shadow was able to hear. It was, god damn seductive Shadow had thought. Shadow quickly shook his head, then continued to watched still Blades had gotten down on floor and started to do push ups. This was strangely enough to keep the ebony's hedgehog's attention. Seeing how the ultimate lifeform never really did much body training cause most of it was from his life growing up on the ark. Still, it was strange for Shadow to be acting this way. After twenty seconds of deep thinking Shadow had shook his head, snapping from his daze. Noticing how Blades had stood up and sighed lightly. 'Something was going on in his head. And it was affecting how Blades usually acted' Shadow thought before finally sighing and giving into his unexpected want to help the being. Opening the door steping through and shuting it behind him. Blades didn't even seem to notice him for a few moments, then Shadow had flipped the lock on the door. "What's up Shadow?" He finally said, not even turning around to face him. "I came to see what the hell your acting so different. So what's wrong Blades?" He responded with his question. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just, stuck on the past. Nothing to worry about though." He had said back to Shadow, a grin on his face happy to see that someone was worried. "No, I know somethings wrong Blades." Shadow's expression on his face was a lot more serious. "Blades...I'm...not that good at cheering people up, or helping them, but I want to try to help you." He said with a sigh as Blades seemed to kind of blush. It was strange to hear that from someone. Still, it was kind and made Blades smile. "Don't worry about it Shadow...Thanks for the thought though. So...I guess the correct responce is that I'm here for you too huh?" Chuckling a bit as he seen Shadow cock a brow, possibly out of anger, or joy, or some emotion. Blades could read his face anymore. Sighing though Shadow finally nodded in approval. "Alright, but, do me a favor. Don't loose yourself in the past." He said leaning against the door. "Okay Shadow..." Blades started then trailed off for a few seconds. The few seconds of time was filled with a bit of awakward silence then Blades continued his talking. "So...other than coming in here to check on me, what is it you want?" He asked crossing his arms over his defined chest. Shadow had finally got a good look at Blades front end. Noticing how define his muscles actually were. Eight abs, two pecks, larger biseps, cafe, and thigh muscles. Getting a good look over Blades, he was obviously some sort of soldier or something from his past, that's when he was interrupted by Blades who noticed how Shadow was looking him over. "You like what you see?" Striking a pose with his arms behind his head, crossing his legs a bit in a half streach half walking pose as he gave Shadow a little wink. "w-wha? No, I mean, you look very strong for someone with that figure." He commented, almost with a hint of embarresment. Blades smirked and gave a shrug. "I was born with a womans figure, I'm just not bulky like most men who work out. I try only to stay fit and strong enough to kick most peoples ass." After that he looked over to the wine bottle that was brought up this morning that was sitting in his room. "Want a glass?" he said pointing over to it. "You know, I'd say yes, but a-" Smirking as he got cut off. "You weren't drunk you had some sort of drug enduced brain waves, probably narcodics or something." He said with a shrug as he slowly made his way to the wine and glasses. "Fine...but just a glass, no more." Shadow had replied, a little more serious as Blades started to pour the glasses. "Alright mister wagen." Commenting with a snicker. Then he finished pouring the second glass. Blades then returned to Shadow and handed him one of the two glasses. "Thanks." Shadow started to sip on his. "No problem." Blades walked to the wall and started to lean on it. Sipping his own glass at first then drinking the whole thing quickly. "Mmmm...I love red wine." He said with a smile. Moving his finger over the glasses edge as he walked over and set it down next to the bottle of wine. After that he leaned against the wall again. Looking around his room. Finally taking it all in. "Not the most romantic place is it?" He asked looking to Shadow. Shadow had looked around holding his glass in hand, seeing the 30 by 40 room, the like probably kingsized bed with a waredrob next to a closet on the right side of the bed. Then with end tables on both sides. The walls, black, red and white, some patterns but nothing real other than that. The bed was black and red with the seemless darkened red carpet against his feet. "Heh, either your trying to woo me over. Or your toying with my head." Both of them went into a light fit of laughter. Blades gave a half smirk at Shadow. "If I was trying to you woo you over I wouldn't of gone this route." To which he replied. "Oh? Tell me which way would you of gone." Smirking Blades continued to lean against the wall. "That's for me to know and for you to possibly find out." Giving a playful wink to Shadow, who had grinned evil and walked over setting his half empty glass next to Blades' and then stood in front of Blades. "Oh really." then with a bit of a sly movement as Shadow put both his arms on each side of Blades' face staring him straight in the eyes before quickly moving into him and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together as he slowly placed his hands around Shadow's waste. Still making out with each other as Shadow seemed just to relax, wrapping his arms around Blades neck. Pressing their chests together, after breaking the kiss, hesitently parting lips and then started nuzzling each other. It seemed that Blades and Shadow's bodies were giving off heat to each other as they shared in each others embrace. From the keyhole though. Someone would be watching. Jealously as well. Xavier was watching them before Sonic had walked over to him. "What are you doing?" Xavier looked up and moved. "Take a look." He said to Sonic, and with a shrug, Sonic looked through the keyhole. "Ho-mufaf!" Getting muffled by Xaviers hand before he could scream. "Calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world. Although, I admit I never expected Blades to be in a relationship again, not after what happened between him and his past." Sonic looked to him with a cocked brow before tearing away from his hand. "What happened to Blades in his past?" Sighing Xavier stood up. "Get everyone into the living room. I'll tell you all his story. No doubt he'll tell shadow if he's willing to go this far with him.

-Four hours later.- (Yes, I ended up skipping a part, sorry if that's now what you wanted.)

(Xavier's POV)

After I explained everything, well, everything Blades had told me. Some looked shocked, some looked disgusted, some even looked horrified. Not able to believe that Blades had done what he did. Amy had spoken up to everyone. Even me. "No way. I don't believe Blades did that. Blades couldn't of done that. Blades wouldn't of done that. There is no way he murdered his parents. The cruel past is understandible, but killing his family? No..I don't-" She was cut off as Blades was holding Shadow in one arm and spoke up after hearing everything. "It's true." He said lightly.

(Shadow's POV.)

I was still a little scared from what I was told. He explained to me everything that happened, but, he also told me he told someone else half the story. Never telling anyone else what truely happened that day. The day he murdered his parents and ate his father and brother. Plus the rape of his own mother. All of that abuse, then to snap off like that, any normal person, would of lost it. Lost it and never found their mind again, but, Blades either didn't lose his mind, or regained his sanity. For the most part.

(General POV.)

Everyone who was confused had gasped, the story, conformed until Blades continued speaking. "Most of it is true...I never gave Xavier or anyone the full story before...Well, with the exception of Shadow." Blades had continued to hold Shadow with one arm as Shadow had been leaning against him. Sighing though Blades looked to Xavier. "You just had to peak their interested huh?" to which Xavier had said. "Hey, you never gave me the full story so I gave the knowlege I knew." Smirking back to Blades who's face had a soar, 'I'm going to kill you' look on it. "Fine...if you all want to know the truth I'll tell you...but I swear to god if one of you threatens me after I'm done...I will not hesitate...Can't ford to do that anymore." He said looking away slowly. Shadow looked to him worried and then to everyone. "You guys are gonna wanna sit down." Shadow had warned, slighlty sighing. As everyone did take a seat Blades ended up asking what they were told so far. Tails had spoken up. "Xavier, told us up to the part of killing your mother bruetally.." Slowly looking down. Blades sighed. "The let me start with my father as a review...I paralyzed him, didn't kill him right away." rubbing his neck as they seemed to look around confused. Even Xavier looked around confused as Blades began to explain. "I...beat him while he was down, then, I...ended up eating him..." This confused them even more, Sonic had spoken up. "You...ate him?" Blades nodded. "Yeah...drank him dry of blood aswell..." That send shivers straight up Sonic's spine, and it was obvious Tails was gonna faint. Amy was still in shock, to hear that he murdered his parents in cold blood, then to it be confurmed, then, this. Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, everyone, they were all feeling different emotions, but Shadow. Stayed holding onto Blades. Holding onto his hedgewolf tightly. "I also ended up raping my mother before slitting her throat...And later I skined both of them hung their bodies up and then waited until my half brother came home...I ate him alive, all of him. Didn't stop...made him just a pile of extra bloody raw meat..." he said with a sigh looking down to Shadow. Trying to find some sort of way to feel better as Shadow moved up and put his forhead to Blades's. "..." The room was silent. For at least a good five minutes. Awakward silence. Then, Cream, who hadn't understand what exactly what he did, but she understood it wasn't good. She asked him a final question. "Why did you do it Mr. Kecashi?" She asked sweetly and nicely, even though her nerves were shakey and it was obvious why. Her mother had always taught her not to be near people who aren't good. And in this situation, Blades, was the bad guy. Sighing he let go of Shadow and got down into a squating position looking at her, smiling lightly. "Cause Cream...I wasn't given the best childhood. Which, is both a gift, and a curse...Cream, I need you to promise me something, you won't get angry with your family. That you will never, ever hate them. Can you do that?" Cream weakly nodded in. Blades smiled and stood up. "Good." He said then looked out to everyone. "If you all want to leave. I'll understand. If you want something...I'll be in the garage." Slightly sighing as he walked away. Leaving everyone behind. Cream had been tearing up. As everyone was either feeling disgusted at their friends actions, or sorry for what he did. Rouge ended up speaking up. "I can believe this...that...that's just wrong, A freak on a leash is the terms that I'd use him right now." Amy looked at her. "Shut up Rouge! Blades been through enough torment..." Slowly looking over to see Shadow staring down the hall. "Shadow, mind explaining what's up?" Now she was curious, even if curiousity made he feel sick to her stomach about Blades, it still won over her mind. Sonic and everyone did end up looking over and now wondering. Except, Sonic and Xavier glanced at each other, having a feeling they already knew. "Oh...well, were...um..." Rubbing the back of his head, trying to find the words but then quickly came up with an idea. "Sonic, wha...Oh..you want me to tell Amy to give you a kiss?" He said out loud playing confused as Sonic tilted her head. Then Amy shreeked in glee. "Oh Sonic! You've come to the truth of your feelings! Come here you!" Chasing him around the home as everyone ended up watching the show laughing as Shadow slipped away.

(Blades POV)

While they all seemed to be having fun. I'd be sitting in the garage. Changing into my old merc gear. Almost like G.U.N.'s special forces armor, all jet black, kevilar heavy vest that also had sleves and shoulder pads. Then the leggings that were gears up at the knees, shins, and thighs. Still wearing my punk rocker boots though. After that, I slipped on the gloves and looked around. On the back had the name in qoutation marks Felix "Blades" Kecashi. Quickly as I smirked. My eyes dimmed from their usual glow, and my fur lit up. I walked towards one of the bikes in my collection. An older model of mine. I hadn't seen the old girl sense Sensei. My thoughts drifted as tears started coming down from my eyes. "Sensei..." I had whispered. Whiping my tears to looked down at them. They were red. Red! I was crying my own blood out. I started to crunch up stopping myself from crying. Litterally punching myself in the cheek to shut myself up, to stop the tears. Hoping the pain would fix everything. 'Ironic' I thought, 'Pain is what started this whole mess...Now I'm looking to it to be my savior.' Smirking, and then bursting into a fit of laughter. Pleading my own mind to stop the tears now. Then I whipped them away as I heard foot steps coming from the hallway that I had left. They weren't heavy. They were pretty light and small actually. When I turned, I seen Cream standing in the door way, looking a little sad. I looked at her and started with a light voice. "What's wrong Cream?" I asked. Then she replied, almost bursting into tears. "I'm sorry ...I didn't mean to make you get all sad." She started to whip her face as I then slowly approached her. Once close enough I reached out as she flinched in fear. My hand stopped on top of her head. Petting it gently as she looked up to me confused. I smiled down to her and then crouch down. "It's ok Cream...sometimes, even grown ups have to become sad to find something worth being happy about." Smiling as I sounded just like Sensei. Cream slowly whipped her face as I then opened my arms a bit letting come in and hug me. I wrapped my arms gently around her rubbing her back. "You okay Cream?" She nodded in approvel. "Mr. Kecashi, w-will you be my big brother?" She asked smiling at me. "Sure...Oh, hey Cream...Call me Felix." I had said. Actually surprised by telling her to call me by my true name. The name I had years ago that I disregarded after years as a killer. Finally taking it back and reclaiming it. "Okay - I mean, Felix." She giggled happily as I then stood up and smiled down to her. "Go back to the living okay lil' sis', I'll be their after I change into something, more fitting for a party." Cream nodded and walked off towards the hallway door. After she left, I began to strip down again and change into something more party attire. Smirking as I turn to one of my car trunks with a smirk. Walking over I opened it and folded up the armor I had on. Then put it in next to the black and rest suit that I had in their. Black suit pants and jacket, red under shirt, then a black & red stripped tie. After getting all dressed up. I thought it might be time for another shot at being the good guy. Seeing how I made a child smile. I ended up walking back through the halls, and I heard arguing, it was between Sonic and Shadow. "Him?! Him of all people!?" Shouted Sonic. "Yes him! Cause he actually knows what pain is you asshole!" Hearing the arguing made me get an evil grin on my face. As I looked, I seen that I had a rose on my suits jacket. "Heh.." I made a small noise then I walked into the hallway arch while people were trying to break up the argument, and keep a fight from breaking out between the two. I'd lean against the hallway arch and smell the rose gentle, alive, and real. Staring into it's mysterious colors. The irony of the situation. They had been arguing on what will go on at the next royal runion. Sally, and other royals would be their. Blades would smirk as Amy looked from the group and too him. He was the mix of a punk rocker, and a classical prince. I started to whistle at the two arguing who turned and were shocked to see what I was in. "So, what's with the bickering like children?" I had asked with that damning grin that I wore so well, escpusally in this god damned monkey suit that I was wearing. I undid the tie to make it looser and more my style. Yeah, letting it hang off my neck to show the rosario that I always wore. Even in bed, or the shower, never see me wihout it, or some other of my stylish accessories. Shadow was a little to embarresed to say anything then Sonic spoke up. "We're trying to decide who's going on stage to be the entertainment. Shadow suggested you but so far from what I've seen, you might not be able to hold a crowd." That's when my damning grin grew as my teeth showed. "Oh~ really~? How about a bet then, if I can hold a crowd, although I don't know if I'll becoming to this...party your throwing for whoever." Personally, I had no idea, what excatly was going on, in my mind it was probably that for the royals. Other wise I'm clueless. "Oh...Well if you think you got what it takes give it a shot." At that moment my eyes darted to the stereo system. Then I walked over to it, edging one of the speaks over to pull out a guitar I hide there.

(Sonic POV)

Oh god I'm going to regret making this bet. That was the exact thoughts going through my head at this point as I watched Blades set up his guitar. It was an accustic one.

(Shadows POV)

'I know he can play electic, but accustic too? This ones a keeper.' At that moment I had agreed with myself completely. No only is he a heavy rocker who can keep a beat and play probably the best music you've ever heard, but he can play some of the softer ones too.

(General POV)

The entire group fell silent as Blades had sat down on the couch, struming for a moment to check it then to tone it in for a few moments. Once he was ready. He started to tap his foot for a few moments before insteantly stoping and at the same time struming. "Never feared for anything." He continued to play while singing. "Never shamed but never free. Life that healed the broken heart with all it could. Livin' life so endlessly. Saw beyond what other seen. I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could~. Will you stay~? Will you stay away forever~? How do I live~ without the ones I love~ time still turns the pages of the book gets burned~." Tapping his foot getting lost in the music as he continued.

(Idk know who owns the song all I know, is it is not mine! It's not mine, I am not making money off of this. I believe it is avenged sevenfold so far away...I think.)

(Sonic POV)

Nothing, nothing but silence from us as he went on. Continuing for five bloody minutes from the beganing of that song. And once he had finished, he leaned back with a devilish smile. How the fuck did he beat me at singing and guitar playing? I asked myself in my mind. And how the FUCK, is he not a rockstar? I shook my head shaking away the thoughts as everyone, was still so fucking confused on what they just witnessed from Blades.

(Blades POV)

I leaned back as Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Xavier, Ashley, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and whoever the hell else was in my appartment, watched me play my accustic guitar, and once it was over, I seen just about everyone's jaw drop to the floor. Tails eyes were wide open, Shadow, I swear, was either going to walk over and make out with me infront of everyone, or gonna be the hell out of me, Sonic had just lost his bet, and everyone else was just amazed that I could play. After that I spoke up. "So, when is this party?" I had asked then Sonic snapped out of it. "Oh, it's in d-" Cut off by the sound of knocking on my door. I sighed and stood up. I walked over and opened the door to find that there was one really angry looking female squarel standing at my door. "Uh...hi?" She shoved me aside then found Sonic. "Sally!?" He shouted confused, as Sally then walked over to him really angry for some reason. "Don't you Sally me! It's five in the fucking morning! Also, why wasn't I invited to this little party?! And who's the owner of this penthouse cause I know you couldn't of afforded that." I had stuck my hand up to speak then got cut off by her ranting at Sonic as Amy stared at this, bizzar moment, then Sonic pointed to me. "That's the owner of this larger place." She got a really angry look on her face now pointing her finger at me. "You! Who the hell are you!?" I had sighed. "Try calming down then sp-" Getting cut off. "You do NOT! Speak to me like that!" I smirked at her. "Oh, so your Sally, the royal princess who thinks she's queen bitch." Getting a cocky additued as I crossed my arms infront of her. She scoffed. "How dare you! I will no-" I cut her off. "News flash, in this appartment, status, don't matter. You running in here and being a jackass didn't show me you deserve much respect. So...yeah, until you show me you can act your age and older than a damned third grader. Yeah no, I don't got anything to say to you other than get the hell out of my appartment." Leaning my back against the wall as her eyes opened wide. Her eyes and body language gave off the sign that she was drunk. "Oh now you've pissed me off!" She made a fist and cocked it back charging me. Everyone quickly gasped as I seemed just to dance through her assault. "Heh, seems some one knows how to dance." Smirking as she then charged me again. Moving through her attacks as they missed, barrages of fists as I just seemed to dodge. Nearly dodging cyrcles around this poor girl. She couldn't land a punch and when she was tired out. I stood still, I let her attack my chest now. She was panting and tired out of her mind from all the chasing. No one got in the way cause about from the beginning everyone seen what I was doing. After that I pushed her onto the couch, and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be back with something to at least make you seem a bit more sober." Walking away when she was about to start up. Sonic quickly franticly shook his head at her telling her to cut it out. She looked so surprised at this. The look in his eye, was actually some what fearful. After a few moments I walked out with a tray with a couple bottles of water on it and a loff of bread. Setting it down infront of her. "Water first, bread second. Drink and eat as much as you like." I said coldly, then I stood up and looked to Shadow with a warm smile. "Oh, I forgot to ask Shadow are you staying for tonight or no?" Shadow looked at him for a moment, then gave a evil grin. "I think you already know the answer to that." I smirked. "I guess I do, heheh." The squrrel girl was stuffing her face with water and bread, god will it be a bad night if Shadow wasn't here. Everyone had been looking back and fourth to and from me and him. It was strange, not everyone had realized that me and Shadow kinda...well, hooked up. Shaking my head I ended up winking at him then walking towards the large windows, opening them to walk out on the platform, if you can even call the strangely large style walk way outside the windows that. I would be staring out at the night sky for a moment, then turning back with a smile. Walking in and past everyone, straight towards the door. "Where are you going?" I heard Rouge asked. "To crash a party." A grin had been plaguing my face as it seemed dark. Hell, my eyes were bright, my quills were becoming grey, my entire fur color and everything was changing. It, was just, not right. "Hey Shadow." I stopped at the door, looking at it for a moment. "What?" He asked looking to me, then I turned to him, winking I started to speak. "In the end, it doesn't matter. Cause no matter how many times you knock one of us down. We'll get right back up in your face and hit you back twice as hard." Smirking as I opened the door without looking. "W-whats that mean?" He questioned, blushing, thinking I meant something I didn't. "Keep your hands out your pants, other than that I'll leave the meaning up to you." Smirking as his blush went a deep cherry red then he got mad. "Why you~!" Anger quickly grew as I shut the door behind me. Leaving the building in a hurry on foot, I went down the stairs, straight down, sliding down the railing to find myself into the main lobby. Then I hopped off landing on my feet on the floor in front of some people. They ended up clapping at the displace of acrobatics before I was off again. My well dressed, sexy, badass self moving down the street at a easy beat with a wire still coming down from my ear into my pockets. My sunglasses in my right chest pocket on the inside of my formal jacket. The music playing in my ear, as my foot kepted hitting with the beat. My head lightly moving around as my eyes were half open. Walking around without a purpose. I ended up walking straight down the street seeing a couple cars driving fast towards a house filled with people. Sighing I ended up slowly approaching, it was Xaviers old place. Probably a gang meet up or something, usually I wouldn't take interest, but, I heard a familiar voice. On the inside of the house. Very familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. At that moment I ended up opening my formal coat pulling out my glasses and putting them over my ruby colored iris's.

(General POV)

Blades continued to walk towards the music and voices that were playing across the street. Having his jacket slung over his shoulder showing off some more than you'd originally see. He was playing his usual punk rocker look as he came walking up the steps. Looking over to some dumbass passed out on the pourch with an untouched six pack of beer. Quickly Blades picked it up and knocked on the door. Not waking the slumbering bafoon who was outcold against the wall. When someone opened the door. It was a female, shorter than Blades, but she seen how he was dressed. "What do you want stickler?" Smirking he held up the beer in front of her. And she smirked letting him in. Walking straight in to hear a woman call his name. At that point he knew it. He just had a gut feeling. "It's you." He said not even turning his head. "What are you doing here Blades?" That voice, it belonged to Veniom. He ended up setting the beer down on a table near the enterance as he turned to the living room. It was the old gang all getting together. Some looked pissed at him, some seemed worried, and others just plan out curious. "Long time no see Veniom." The green hedgehog looked at him, he sky blue eyes nicer than his red ones. Yet anyone seen her angry doesn't usually live to tell the tail. "What, are you doing here, answer me now, or else I might do something I won't like." Blades sighed and threw his hand up closing two fingers then holding the other two out to her. Then flicking them back and fourth. Giving the gesture to come get and try something. Which inevitible pissed her off. More than just seeing the man that broke a warriors code and shamed his rival by not ending their life at their biggest battle. She gritted her teeth. Everyone could see this, but instently backing down remembering what happened last time she lost her cool against him. "Seems someones learned how to control themselves~." Blades stated playfully at her. "Well, I guess I'll leave knowing your back in town. Should tell Xavier your around as well." Blades turned to the door and went to open it when one of the larger guys walked up behind him. "Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you are walking in here and acting all bad ass, but no one fucks with Veniom and gets away with it." Veniom ended up speaking up. "Ch-" She was cut off by the sound of him hitting the ground without a second noise. Blades had tripped him with his tail. His tail. Slowly turning around to him with his usual murderious intent still in his eye. "I still see the eyes of a monster haunt you." Blades stopped and looked to her slowly. Grinning. "Both a gift and a curse, A killer, a madman, a monster, been called alot of things." Sighing in the middle of his talking he finally spoke up. "I'm Blades Kecashi, if anyone of you fuckers has a problem with the way I spoke to Veniom then come take me on out in the front yard." Then he turned around opening the door, and walking out. Leaving them all behind. The strange part is, everyone seemed to be scared, in that room. You could smell the fear coming from about everyone. Someone, almost three times Blades' size, was dropped on his ass, by the deadly hedgewolf's tail.

(Veniom POV)

Why, why now of all places does he come to find me? What does he hope to gain from speaking to me now? What does he want!? The thoughts burned in my brain as I tried to imagin what was going on inside that madman wanted.

(General POV)

Blades would continue his way to a pay phone, flipping up a quarter then slidding it into the slot. After that, he called someone. "Hey," He said as then the voice replied. "Hello, who is this?" "It's your boyfriend." "Oh, Blades!" The had traded converstation for a moment. It seemed the voice on the other end of the phone belonged to Shadow, it sounded like him to say the least. "Listen...S-" Blades was cut off. "No Blades...I want to talk to you about something important, I need you to come home now..." Blades chuckled lightly. "Okay Shadow, but do me a favor, if Xavier is still their, tell him this, 'Veniom has come home' He'll know what it means. Tell him I told you to tell him. Anyways. I'll be home in a few minutes." Hearing a small snicker. "Okay Blades. See you when you get here." Mumbling something inaudible. "I'll see you soon." He said after that. Hanging up the phone, he started his way towards the hotel. Leaving nothing but memories behind him, memories, he doesn't want.

===One Hour Later!===

Blades would be sitting on the couch speaking with Shadow, they were the only ones home as Blades seemed to be cuddled up to Shadow. "Hey Blades." Blades looked up to Shadow's face. "Yeah?" Silent for a moment before speaking. "Um..." Sighing He finally came out with it. "Blades, I've noticed something strange about you...You wouldn't happen to be able...to use, chaos energy can you?" He asked. Blades smirked. "So it's that obvious I've been holding back?" Slowly leaning up a little to nuzzle into Shadow's chest fur. "So wait, you can use chaos powers?" Blades didn't speak for a moment. "In...a way. Their chaos powers, but, not exactly the same. Not the same as you, not called the same either." Sighing slightly. "I stopped using them after a while cause I haven't found a reason to. Nothing fazes me much anymore. I, kind of gave up on using my powers to destroy and save. Not worth it." Pressing his muzzle closer into Shadow's chest as tears fell lightly. Shadow had started to pet his head gently, keeping him warm. "Shadow...please, don't tell an-" Shadow had shushed him. "I won't." Getting a small grin and playfully spoke again. "Cause, your still not superior to the ultimate lifeform." Blades had looked at him for a moment, cocking his brow before just cracking up and laughing lightly at him. Which made Shadow give a weird face before Blades leaned in and placed a kiss on his nose. "That's one reason I love you." Shaking his head nuzzling into his boyfriends chest slowly shutting his eyes. "I love you Shad." Blades said, almost without a second thought, he had actually started blushing from this. Shadow was blushing heavily now as well. Opening his mouth, trying to speak as something seemed to be catching his tongue. Sighing he bit his lip then spoke. "I...Love you too Blades." That made his eyes widden. Aboslutly never in his wildest dreams, would he ever thought he hear him say that without a year worth of dating. Seems everything was working out for Blades, for now. Blades and Shadow ended up sharing silences for a moment before Blades quickly sat up pulled Shadow into his embrace, and kissed him deeply, pulling him backwards ontop of Blades. Holding him against his furry body. For after he got him, he had stripped into his boxers and pulled a blanket out from his room for them to share on the couch. Holding each other as they made out. It would just so happen to catch the eyes of the girls also ending up staying with Blades.

(WARNING! Yaoi soon! Not a lot though.)

Rouge, peering out them. She sighed and finally gave up. "I guess Knuckles is the right one for me." Shaking here head as he looked up. Amy would look to her. "What do you mean?" To which Rouge commented back to Amy. "Well it's quite obvious that the only other to men suitible for me are sitting on the couch making out as boyfriends so..." She shrugged. Amy giggled. "I think it's cute that Shadow found a boyfriend. Ironically. He looks like he could be a more, um, cool version of Silver." Still giggling as Rouge looked at her. Silver was from the future. And if Blades and Silver indeed are family, then, in her mind shot up with so many crazy questions. But then she remembered if Blades was with Shadow and related as Blades's son, he wouldn't exist in the first place to come back and save the world. At that moment. Amy looked back out to them and noticed that Shadow, and Blades, were, well he mind was had competely been shot by that. Her cheeks bright red. As a shouting moan, it was of Shadow's name. That made Rouge looked to the door that was mostly shut now as Amy, wide eyed walked back to her bed, layed down, and covered her face with the pillow. "...Thats..." She couldn't even speak how strange it was to watch something like that. Stranger than that, she kinda, enjoyed it. That made her shiver. "Jeez...I'ma perv..." Mumbling to herself as Rouge ended up taking a peek out there herself. She full shut the door after a few seconds, layed down in her own bed and covered her ears. Meanwhile to the two lovers in the living room had switched positions with Shadow still making out with Blades, and riding on him, grinding on his lap. Blades had his arms around Shadow as he could feel Shadow's member rubbing in between his abs, the strangely defined muscular toned body against Shadow's own. The heavy breathing coming out as pants for Shadow, and dogish pants for Blades. Slamming into each other, going at it like animals until finally Shadow moaned loudly one last time, shooting off on Blades's chest. Which both actions sent Blades straight into his climax slamming into Shadow one time, damn near shouting Shadow's name as his seed shot off straight inside of show. Falling slumpt over Blades was still panting, yet not once did he let go of Shadow, and neither did Shadow to him. Blades looked down to sore hedgehog laying ontop of him. Quickly leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "I love you Shadow...Good night.." Slowly falling his head back on the arm rest but not before pulling the blanket over them. Shadow had replied. "I love you too...Good night Blades." And with that, both the ebony hedgehog, and steely hedgewolf passed out from their love making embrace.

-End of chapter 5-

Damn...That was...Damn...How the hell I was able to type this all up with in a day I will not know.  
Shadow:I do, you were bein-OOF!  
Sonic:Shadow...don't threaten the author...only Blades can get away with it ca-Agh!  
Shadow:Ha! Take that faker!  
Sonic:Oh I-  
Blades:...What do you two think you are doing? *holding his Katana sheath.*  
Shadow\Sonic:uh...*Hugging each other out of complete fear* Just being the best of friends ever! Forever! Always being friends! Great friends, not bestest friends!  
Blades:Good.  
Tails:Sega and whoever else owns the Sonic the hedgehog franchise. WE DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT! Own it...well, the author doesn't anyway..*Cough* Even if me, amy, sonic, shadow, and everyone else are pa-  
Shut up all of you! Anyways as tails said I own nothing but my characters, Anyway...Please read, review, I'd like any ideas anyone has PLEASE DO NOT BE SCARED TO SHARE! I need the help! Anyway, thank you, that's all. PLEASE HELP ME I'M GOING ON MINDLESSLY WITHOUT A REAL STORY! I NEED HELP!  
_


End file.
